No Difference Between You and Me
by Esmery
Summary: Sakura Kinimoto, a simple girl with greats friends and life until the new boy enters the picture. Years pass by peacefully untill a heartbreaking incident occures. Will they uncover the secret past or be killed in the process? .Completed.
1. Great News

**Hey to you all! This is my story I've written! Hope you enjoy it! More chapters coming up soon ok. Please read and review! That way I'll make more chapters! Remember Clamp owns Card Captor Sakura not ME. I'm just using the characters, cause I think there really good**  
  
~KawaiiGurl~  
  
No Difference Between You and Me  
  
Chapter 1: Great News  
  
A sixteen year old, with honey-browned hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes was walking down the street, just a block away from her school. Her best friend Madison, was busily chatting about what costumes to make her wear for the photo shoot. Yes, life was perfect but a bit boring.  
  
" So Sakura, the photo shoot is going to be next week. I don't want you to be late this time, like the last time!" Madison said seriously.  
  
"Sure Madison, whatever you want," Sakura said with a sweat drop.  
  
That day, Madison decided to pick up Sakura because almost everyday she's late. This time she wont be because Tomoyo slept over. Madison had beautiful long violet hair and violet eyes that made everybody smile.  
  
"Were almost their Sakura!"  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Sakura asked to friends. Rika, Nicky, Chelsea and Zachary were gathered up at her desk because their high-school teacher hasn't arrived yet.  
  
"Nothing. Hey did you hear that we're going to have a two new students in our class today, I wonder who there are?" Nicky said with a questioning face. They we're all in deep thoughts because they were both excited about the new students.  
  
"Sakura, I love your outfit. Let me guess, Madison made it for you?" Rika said admiring Sakura's outfit. Sakura was wearing a red tank top with flames at the bottom. She was wearing short black jeans and her hair was up in a messy bun with dyed in red streaks. She was also wearing sneakers with it.  
  
"You really think so! I mean don't you think it's a bit revealing?" "No Way! Guys will go for you all the way, since you're the prettiest in the school," said Madison.  
  
"Attention," said their teacher " we have a surprise for you students. We have two new exchange students from Hong Kong. Tell me present Li Syaoran and Hiragiizawa Eriol."  
  
Two boys walk into the classroom, looking at the students before them. One of the guys had messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a muscular body. He was wearing a dark green top and black jeans, this was Li Syaoran. The other boy was wearing a dark blue long sleeve top with a tight white shirt under with black jeans. He had bluish-black hair and dark blue eyes, this was Hiragiizawa Eriol. Girls started squealing at them, asking to sit beside them.  
  
'Great, we get to guys that I don't even categorize as even cute. Look at the girls, squealing over nothing. I hope not one of those boys sit behind me or else I'll make their life like hell' Sakura thought as she turn to look out the window.  
  
" Now, where to seat you both." the teacher thought.  
  
'Great, here we go again. Girls swarming over us. What did I ever do to deserve this. oh well. If they ever lay a finger on me they'll be dead. Who's that girl looking out the window. She looks like a ditz. Great, now I have someone to make there life like hell," Syaoran smiled evilly.  
  
"Syaoran, you sit beside Sakura Kinimoto. The one who is busily looking out the window. KINIMOTO! What is so interesting out there and not here?" their teacher yelled. Sakura snapped out of her daydream and bowed her head.  
  
" Nothing Nimako-sensi," she said sarcastically and then smirked. When Syaoran saw this, he smirked also. ' This girls got spunk, even better at teasing at!' he thought.  
  
" Now, Li sit at your arranged sit, beside Sakura," the teacher said as if it was a punishment. Both of them was completely shocked and horrified at the same thing.  
  
' I have to sit beside him! Oh no! I hate you Nimako-sensi!' Sakura yelled in her thought. ' God no! Not beside her. Anyone beside her. I hate this teacher already!' Syaoran thought. They both smirked at the same, which the whole class caught them doing. They started to laugh very hard. Sakura and Syaoran smirked again this time at the class.  
  
' Oh this is so kawaii! Look at them. They're so cute together!' Madison thought.  
  
" You Eriol are going to sit beside Madison. Now that we've got that all cleared up, we want to make sure that you are comfortable with your studies. Class, turn to your math book to page 124," the teacher said boringly.  
  
' I bet that kid Eriol is going to be so annoying, but I'd lived through my other experiences with new people. Besides this kid doesn't have bad sense in clothes' Madison thought as Eriol walked over.  
  
' Great, Syaoran I can feel your pain of sitting beside these girls. Mind as well get used to it cause I have no other choice unless I would beg. Never! I would never beg. Besides this girl looks like a clothes designer,' Eriol thought as he took his seat beside Madison.  
  
' This is going to be a long day!' they all thought.  
  
" That must have been the longest day in my entire school life. He's been staring more like glaring at the back of my head as if he saw a gray hair. Gosh! I totally forgot, we have our photo shoots in less then an hour. I got to take a shower then bring my makeup. So where will I meet you?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Meet me at the park around 7, that way we have a sunset background and it'll be less crowded! Oh, you're going to look so kawaii!!" Madison said giggling. Sakura sweat dropped and went home to take a shower.  
  
When she got home, she checked her answering machine. She had one new message. She decided to check it out. This is what it said,  
  
"Hey Sakura, wondering who this is? You'll never find out. You'll pay back for what you did to me. I'll look for you if it's the last thing I'll do! You'll pay dearly! (Hahahah)"  
  
To be Continued. 


	2. The Skimpy Dress

Chapter 2: The Skimpy Dress  
  
" Sakura over here" Madison waved Sakura over. She set up a lot of here equipment needed to take the photo's of her clothing on Sakura. Camera's all over the place. People near by looked with amazement of the arrangement.  
  
"Um. So. What do you have for me to wear today?" Sakura asked looking over at the pile of clothes.  
  
"Ok, um. lets start with this," said Madison as she handed Sakura her clothes and pointed to the van so she can change into her clothes there.  
  
As Sakura put on her clothes, she discovered that there was a lot of revealing done on her body. Since it was the summer, Sakura thought it was okay to reveal a little, but this was way too much. After she was done changing, she looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped at the outfit. It brought out every detail of her body. She was wearing a white dress that was strapless and it went to mid-thigh. It had printed green and pink cherry blossoms at the bottom. It came with white heels, white purse and a pair of green and pink cherry blossom shaped earrings. Two for each ear. Her hair was straightened to the middle of her back. She had very blond streaks with it. She applied white eyeliner and a touch of lip gloss.  
  
Sakura was afraid to go out there in this. She never wore something like this before. Since it was for Madison, she decided to go out there and not care what people think. As she stepped out, practically all the teenage male heads their looked her way. She blushed and ignored them.  
  
"I'm ready Madison! Time for the pictures." "Can you wait, for just a second." "Sure!" "Never mind. This is going to take longer. Sakura go on a walk and yes with that outfit. Go get us some drinks while your at it. Something came up! Sorry!" "See yea"  
  
'O my gosh. I'm walking in this! This is so embarrassing!' Sakura thought ' Might as well go get the drinks, besides Madison was right I am thirsty.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So what do you think of Japan? I think it's pretty cool, but I hate the person who's sitting beside me. How about you?" Eriol asked. Him and Syaoran were walking down the park pathway. Even though they were here for a day, they still think it's a cool place to visit.  
  
" I think it's okay here, not the best. I hate the person beside me too. She's the most ugliest thing I've seen. I mean what a ditz. I can believe she passed Math in kindergarten," Syaoran said with annoyance, " I have a plan, I want to ruin her life just like the other girls this time I think we have an even match!"  
  
" Sure, how about we discuss this later. I'm thirsty! Let's go get a drink okay?"  
  
"Alright, how about I race you there? Whoever gets their last has to pay for the drinks!"  
  
"On the count of three, one, two, THREE!" Eriol yelled as he and Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' Now let's see. um. how about 1 grape drink for me and 1 orange drink for Madison. Yes that's it..' Sakura thought. Her thought's were disturbed as someone ran into her. " Ahhhh..(person grabs her hand). Thanks" Sakura said. When she looked up, she found herself staring into piercing amber eyes. Man this guy's serious. She shook her head and yanked her hand.  
  
"So. Kinimoto what are you doing? Playing dress up?" asked Eriol.  
  
' Kinimoto! This is Sakura Kinimoto! She looks like a model here? Wait!?! Did I just say that. She doesn't look like a model. She's fake!' Syaoran thought as he smirked. Sakura saw this smirk and reflected it back to him and started glaring.  
  
" No actually, I'm modeling for Madison. She's the photographer of her wardrobes. I'm her top model. If there's anything else you want to know ask me now. ok will you kindly please move out of the way.  
  
" Actually I have a question, can I see you pose for the camera. I mean since you are modeling for Daidouji-san, I can give you a few posing hints since my mom was a modeling photographer," Eriol asked politely. Sakura stood there thinking. When came to a conclusion, see smiled at Eriol but glared at Syaoran.  
  
"Sure YOU can come, but he cant," Sakura smiled while saying so. "Why cant I come huh! What did I do wrong?" Syaoran said with a blank face. "Can he come? I mean he's been in modeling before," Eriol asked Sakura, then looked at Syaoran with a you-owe-me-big-time-man. "Since you talked me into it, then sure. But if he disturbs me in anyway." Sakura pounded her fist into her other hand, " I'll make he doesn't!"  
  
Syaoran saw this and smirked. ' A girl betting me up! PLEASE! Never in my life I saw something so weird!' then he burst out laughing. Sakura and Eriol looked at him with a what's-wrong-with-him look. Syaoran immediately shut up.  
  
" Follow me." Sakura said but then suddenly tripped. Instantly a hand grabbed her and pulled her up. She looked up and saw Eriol. She smiled brightly and thanked him with a hug. From the corner of his eye, Eriol saw that Syaoran had a jealousy side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Madison, look at what I picked up on my way, remember Eriol! He sits beside you in math? Don't worry he wont bite!' Sakura said laughing. Eriol started laughing, but that was for a whole different reason.  
  
' Man! She can be quite a kidder. She forgot to mention Syaoran. I wonder how he feels about her. If I can be civil with Sakura then I can be civil with Madison." Eriol thought.  
  
" Nice to meet you Daidouji. I can't wait to see you photograph Sakura. Oh, when their done developing, can I have copy?" Eriol asked.  
  
" Nice to meet you to. Call me Madison and I'll call you Eriol. Sure you can have a copy. I actually want to show you Sakura's modeling album. She looks so kawaii in them. You'll agree to once you see them," Madison replied sweetly ' This guy isn't so bad, he is kind of cute!'  
  
' Hey! She forgot to mention me! Why does Eriol get all the attention here. She probably did this on purpose. Why that little son of a ..' Syaoran thoughts were disrupted when Sakura introduced him.  
  
" Oh this is our tag-along Li Syaoran. The dude that sits beside me," Sakura said with pride. " What do you MEAN I'm a tag along! You ditz!!" Syaoran yelled. " Didn't day I didn't warn you!" Sakura yelled back, as she slammed her foot down hard on Syaoran's toes. Since she was wearing heels that were pointy, it's came with its pain. "Owww! You didn't have to do that!" Syaoran hollered in pain. " Yes I did! Now SHUT UP?" Sakura looked up with a smile that said I-told you-so!  
  
"I bet you any money that they'll become a couple" Eriol and Madison said at the same time. They started laughing really hard, grabbing Sakura's and Syaoran's attention.  
  
" Sakura its time for our photo shoots. You two can step aside and watch the master and her slave! (laughs) Eriol, you can help out with Sakura's poses," Madison said nodding at Eriol, " Oh, Li can you do me a big favor?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I need a male model behind Sakura because it gives it more affect, so can you be my model?.(not giving him time to answer) Thanks! Your clothes are in the van, go change quickly. We are starting in 5 min." Madison said, then she walked off. Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other thinking the same thing.  
  
" I have to model with her?!? " " I have to model with him?!? "  
  
To be continued.  
  
Thanks for Reading this story! I'll bring more chapters very soon! R+R ~KawaiiGurl~ 


	3. The Unexpected Call

Chapter 3: The Unexpected Call  
  
' Why did I agree with this? I mean model with Sakura?!? Am I out of my mind or what? Well at least I get a new fresh look on my modeling. Besides these clothes aren't that bad," Syaoran thought looking at himself in the mirror. Madison picked out just the right stuff, its like she was expecting me to model. He was wearing a sleeveless white top with white jeans. He had a white bandana wrapped around his left arm. He made his hair messy and put on running shoes that were white.  
  
' How does she design these clothes anyway?'  
  
Syaoran walked out of the van and went to the place where Madison, Eriol and Sakura were. When he came outside of the van, many teenage female heads turned his way. He glared at them, they immediately turned away acting if he didn't exist.  
  
"Hey! Looking good man! Madison, if you need an extra model I'm at your service!" Eriol said jokingly. Sakura just stared at Syaoran then smirked! There was no way that she was modeling ever again with him.  
  
" So Madison, what do you want us to do?" Sakura asked. "Just stand over there and sit in front of the cherry tree. You Syaoran, will stand behind her and lean against the tree. Got it?" "Sure whatever," Sakura and Syaoran said at the same. Then they both glared at each other. Eriol and Madison both sweat dropped.  
  
.Snap. .Snap. .Snap..  
  
" Okay, now different positions. Li, you have your arms around Sakura's waist and Sakura you lean on his chest." Said Madison evilly. Sakura and Syaoran both grunted at this. Syaoran hesitantly put his arms around Sakura's waist as Sakura leaned on his chest. Both were scowling.  
  
"We need happy faces, not scowling faces people, Sakura to make it look better put your hands on Syaoran's hands. That way it'll look better," Eriol said mischievously to whatever Madison had planned. Both of them put on fake smiles and went along. After a few more shots, it was over. Madison and Eriol didn't know how long it would take to get them together, or to get used to this.  
  
" See yea, everybody," Eriol and Syaoran said then went their separate ways. " Yea bye!" Madison and Sakura said then went home.  
  
"Ring.Ring.Ring" went Sakura's phone. It was pink with a gold glowing color. Madison gave it to her for her 14th birthday. Sakura kept it ever since.  
  
"Coming!" Sakura said as she raced down the stairs. Suddenly she tripped right on the last step onto her face. ' Ouch! That hurts!!' she thought. When she got to her room, she picked up her phone and looked at the ID. It said UNKNOWN NUMBER. ' I wonder whose calling me?'  
  
" Ohayo! Sakura speaking!" Sakura said in her cheery voice.  
  
" Hello Sakura. Nice to speak to you since it'll be your last chat with me. I'm watching you. I know every move you make. Any of those moves maybe your last. Watch out cause your going to pay for what you did to me.. (hanging up tone)" said the unknown speaker.  
  
Sakura was shivering with the phone still in her hand. ' Why would someone come after me even though I didn't do anything. Would he or she really hurt me for whatever I did to them? I can't even imagine the thought of it' she thought. Then she started to cry. 'There is no way anybody was going to find out about this. No way! I mean if Madison found out she'd have her bodyguards around me all day! What if this is a prank call?'  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Sakura dropped the phone immediately, thinking it was the same "mysterious" person who is out there to get her. Then she saw the caller ID which said Daidouji Madison.  
  
"Phew. its Madison" Sakura said out loud, not caring if anybody heard her. She picked up the phone and answered it.  
  
" Ohayo Madison. What's up?" Sakura said in happy tone trying to cover up her sadness.  
  
" Hey Sakura. You sound sad! Anything bad happened?" Madison said worryingly.  
  
"I'm fine. Nothing happened. Don't worry," Sakura smiled at Madison's concern.  
  
" Good, cause I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?" Madison asked.  
  
" Yea," Sakura replied "Why?"  
  
" Because me and Eriol discussed today that since yesterday was a lot of fun, he was wondering if we can all go out together. We can give them a tour, then we can to the restaurant to eat. Finally, we can all go to the amusement park. My treat. Can you please come? Please?" Madison said in a cute-pleading voice as if it was the end of world if they didn't go.  
  
"Sure I'll go. Sounds like fun." Sakura replied.  
  
" Good. I kind of busy right now. I'll talk to you later ok?" Madison asked.  
  
" Sure! See yea!" Sakura said her goodbyes then got off the phone. She was very exhausted today because of her photo shoot with Madison and guys. Then her thoughts drifted off to Syaoran.  
  
' He didn't look too bad in that outfit Madison let him wear. It actually made him good," Sakura paused rethinking of what she just thought ' No way! Did I just compliment Syaoran. Please! He doesn't look good in anything or to me!"  
  
Sakura then thought about her day with Madison, Eriol and Syaoran the next day. She was also wondering what Madison was going to make her wear. Finally she drifted off sleeping.  
  
" SALURA KINIMOTO! WAKE UP! I COMMAND YOU TO WAKE UP OR ELSE I"LL THROW WATER ON YOU!!." Madison yelled at Sakura. Sakura was well known that she was not the easiest person to wake up. With no response from Sakura, Madison did what she had threatened to do.  
  
She went to the bathroom and got a small bucket with water filled inside. She crept up to Sakura's one side of the bed. She was not there. Madison freaked and ran around her apartment. ( A/N: I forgot to mention that Sakura lives in an apartment because she moved out! Sorry!)  
  
" Sakura where are you?" she yelled. No response. She ran across to the other side of the bed to get the phone to call 911. Instead she tripped over something really heavy. As she tripped, the bucket of water flung in the air then tipped over causing it to spill all over Madison head by the time she landed on the ground. She looked behind her to see what had made her to trip. When she saw what it was, she fell down again this time with laughter (A/N: She fell down in anime style).  
  
She tripped over Sakura, who some how rolled off the bed. Sakura slowly woke up because of Madison's laughter. Sakura took a closer look at Madison then started laughing. Madison stopped laughing then looked at Sakura.  
  
"So you're finally awake. What are you laughing at?" Madison asked.  
  
" You! I'm laughing at you!" Sakura said in between her laughs. Then she stopped because she need air.  
  
" Me? Why? You're the one who rolled off the bed!" Madison said, then she started laughing all over again. Replaying the thought pf Sakura rolling off the bed.  
  
" Look at you. Covered in what? Water?" Sakura started laughing really hard, then a thought crept into her mind.  
  
" Did you try to threatened me again by dumping water on me? DID YOU?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Of course I didn't!" Madison said innocently.  
  
"I don't believe you one bit, anyways. Why are you here?" Sakura told her in a straight voice trying not to laugh again.  
  
" I came here to wake you up and get ready for today. Remember what I told you last night?" Madison said.  
  
" Oh I remember!" Sakura thought about the phone call before Madison's. ' I hope nothing happens today!'  
  
" Ok lets get my model ready!" Madison said with glee.  
  
"Hoe!!" was Sakura's only response after Madison took her hand and dragged her to her room. ' Here we go again!"  
  
To be Continued..  
  
Thanks to those who gave me signed reviews! I like to thank:  
  
Kura-chan- Thank so much you!! Tomoyo4ever- Thank you so much!! My Best Friend- Thank you- I'll see you this Saturday! REMEMBER! And To me- Hehehe ( I should get some credit!)  
  
Oodles,  
  
KaWaII ChIc 


	4. Poisoned Part I

~ Hey to all those people who read this fanfic, I'd really appreciate if you send me reviews about my Story if there was any mistakes. I was also thinking of writing Another story, but I did know what to write it about. So send me idea's on my email account. Thanks! ToDdLeS, KaWaII ChIc~  
  
Chapter 4: Poisoned! Part I  
  
Sakura and Madison were getting dressed in ordinary outdoor outfits, designed my Madison, because they were going out the whole day with Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura thought of this as a bad idea with a gut like feeling that something bad is going to happen, when Madison thought it was a terrific idea. Both were wearing similar clothing, but different colors.  
  
Sakura was wearing a pink tank top with black capri's, and Madison was wearing a purple halter top with white jeans. Each pants had designs of their favorite flower on them. Sakura's was cherry blossoms and Madison's were violets. They both brought their purses, credit cards, cell phones just incase something bad happens. Which according to Madison, nothing bad would happen. Sakura was not so sure yet.  
  
" Madison, don't toy think it's a bit cold for tanks top and halter tops" Sakura asked while shivering down the road to where Eriol asked to meet them.  
  
" Of course not! If it does turn chilly in the evenings, then I brought some sweaters just incase!" said Madison. Sakura gave a half smile. ' It's a good thing Madison remembers everything, it can be very helpful at times like this'.  
  
" Do you think they'll be here soon?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Yea, if not they'll be dealing with me at school. Won't they be sorry for messing with me!" Madison said evilly, "So, Sakura what do you think of Syaoran? Don't you think he's cute? You guys make the best couple!" Madison asked, then started imagining what Sakura's and Syaoran's kids would look like.  
  
Sakura just blinked a few times, trying to analyze whatever Madison just said. It finally hit her.  
  
" He's a jerk! J-E-R-K! I would never think of him as cute. More like ugly. I wonder never go out with him in a million years, or even if he was the last person on earth. Don't even think of what our kids would look like, because I would never have any kids with him. Just the thought of it freaks me out! EWW!" Sakura said all of this in one breath, then smirked.  
  
" Ahh, I thought you'd like him. Why wouldn't you go out with him? Madison asked.  
  
" Go out with who?" Syaoran asked as he and Eriol came around the corner, giving the girl's a fright.  
  
(Before they go to meet Sakura and Madison)  
  
" Syaoran, are you busy today or more like right now?" Eriol asked Syaoran on his cell phone.  
  
"Nope, why?" Syaoran asked ' It better not do anything with Madison or Sakura. Especially Sakura. I have to admit that she didn't look that bad at the photo shoot. HOLD UP! What did Li Syaoran just say? She didn't look just good, she looked horrible too. There, that's what Li Syaoran Future leader of the Li Clan would say!'  
  
" Cause me and Madison decided to take us all out today. They are giving us a tour around this area. After that were going to a restaurant then after that the amusement park. Come on! It'll be fun" Eriol said pleadingly, trying to get his cousin to go.  
  
"They?" Syaoran said in a whispery voice.  
  
"Yea Sakura and Madison, who else?" Eriol said, trying not to laugh. He thought of Sakura frightening of Syaoran. ' Syaoran, the soon-to-be-leader of the Li Clan afraid of a 16 year old girl. That's something that would make it on the front page of the Chinese newspaper.'  
  
" Hello." Syaoran said on the phone making sure Eriol hadn't hung up like the times before. ' Oh No! Not Sakura!! What did I do to deserve this! God please forgive me for being mean to my sisters! Did that help? Nope! Oh well, I'll have to put up with her.'  
  
" So can you come? I mean if your not busy." Eriol left of because Syaoran answered right away.  
  
" Sure I'll come, even if that mean putting up with that Kinimoto. Where should we meet each other?" Syaoran asked not wanting to get lost in a big city.  
  
" I'll come pick you up, then we'll both go to meet up with Sakura and Madison. I'll be over in 10 min cause we got to meet them in 20 min. Hurry and change quickly. See yea!" Eriol said as he hung up. ' Can't wait to meet up with Madison. She seems very cheerful and mysterious at the same time. She's my kind of girl alright. Maybe I'll ask her out when I get to know her better' Eriol thought as he was walking over to Syaoran's apartment.  
  
(At Syaoran's apartment)  
  
" Damn, only 10 min to get ready! I'm going to get you Eriol Hiiragizawa (A/N: I'm sorry if I didn't spell his last name correctly!) If it's the last thing I do" said Syaoran as pulled on a forest green t-shirt with black khakis pants.  
  
" Why did it have to be today? Why couldn't it be on a Friday, but did it have to be a Saturday? Today had better been worth while or else Eriol doesn't know its coming to him!"  
  
" Coming to who?" Eriol asked as he walked into Syaoran's apartment.  
  
" What the heck are you doing here Eriol? I thought I'd meet you downstairs? There is a reason for the damn doorbell you know!" Syaoran yelled. Suddenly they heard a couple of knocks against the wall.  
  
" Keep it quiet in there sonny! Or else I'm coming to fetch you and make you into stew beef! Take this as a threat!" said the old cranky lady next door. ' Those darn kids, don't have any respect for their elders. I'll teach them respect!' thought the old lady.  
  
Eriol suddenly started laughing. Then stopped, looked at Syaoran, then started to laugh again this time harder. While Eriol started laughing, Syaoran felt himself smile and then he too, started to laugh. They were laughing so hard that they heard another couple of knocks on the wall. They both looked at each.  
  
" RUN FOR LIVES!" they both yelled out.  
  
" So Syaoran, do like Sakura? I mean she's really funny, cute and really nice. Give her some slack. God, she's just a girl you met," Eriol said looking at Syaoran closely, eying his expression.  
  
" Eriol, first of all get your big face out of my face, secondly. HOW CAN YOU THINK I LIKE SAKURA KINIMOTO! FOR GOD'S SAKE, USE YOUR BRAIN! Me liking Kinimoto will never happen in a million years, or even if she was the last person on earth. HELL NO! I'll never go out with her. Eriol, wipe the smirk of your face else I'll do it for you!" Syaoran yelled, grabbing attention from people around him.  
  
Syaoran glared at all of them, making them immediately turn around. Syaoran and Eriol came around the corner making Syaoran catch what Madison asked Sakura.  
  
" So why don't you go out with him?"  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed me ! ( Thanks so much ( I was sick, sorry about the delaying of the chapters. Don't worry, I'll try not to make cliffy's for you! Till next time!  
  
~KaWaII ChIc~ 


	5. Poisoned Part II

~ Hey! Thanks to all you people who reviewed my chapters. I know I made some spelling errors because I was in a rush to get it done. If you find any mistakes please tell me that in the reviews that way I can fix them, thanks to your help ( I hope you like this chapter because it'll have a lot of stuff taking place which it'll make it more interesting. I want to right another story, but I don't have any ideas though. I have already started on another one call "Princess of the Cherry Blossoms". Thanks to you all who have reviewed this story.  
  
Adios Amigos, KaWaII ChIC ~  
  
Chapter 5: Poisoned Part II  
  
" So who are you going out with?" Syaoran asked. He and Eriol just walked around the corner. They were wearing things people would wear when they go out.  
  
" Hoe? No one! Madison was just saying that it was about time got a boyfriend. I really don't want one anyway," Sakura replied while glaring at Madison, cursing her that she had to bring up that subject. Suddenly Syaoran felt a pang in his heart. ' What the hell was that? I don't care about her love life!' Syaoran thought as he winced a bit.  
  
" Well, its true! She has turned down every guy who has asked her. Especially this really cute guy we met in China on our trip. He asked Sakura on a date, after a few days of getting to know him, and guess what her answer was! NO! The reason was that she was not ready for a relationship yet! How pathetic, if I were her I would say." Madison stopped to think about her answer. Eriol just felt what Syaoran had felt.  
  
' So she likes someone else.' he thought.  
  
" No. My answer would be no because I'm not ready for a long distance relationship, besides he wasn't that cute now that I think of it, now how about we go on a full walk in the park. It's really great because a lot of people go their and it's a great view of the buildings. After that we should go eat at a restaurant then we'll go to the amusement at 8 pm. Right now its 4 pm. Lets go!" said Madison dragging along Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran to the park.  
  
' Phew. that was close!' Eriol thought running after Madison.  
  
. After a few minutes.  
  
" Here we are! The biggest park of Tomoeda area. Here if we look around us, we can find the biggest modeling agencies, banks and companies! Oh look! There's a old man coming are way, I wonder what he wants. He has roses with him," Madison asked.  
  
" Hello, there. What fine pairs you are, here are roses from me for each of you. Good luck in your relationships. Good day!" the old man said kindly as he was handing the a rose for each of them then he did a salute with his hat and walked off . Each of them looking at the roses thinking about each other.  
  
' Me and Madison paired off is not a bad idea, I'm glad someone else thinks so," Eriol thought. " Being paired up with Eriol, why haven't I thought of that?" Madison thought  
  
" Me being paired up with Sakura wouldn't be so bad if we could get along for once! Wait! What did I just think!' was what Syaoran thought. " Um. Syaoran. not a bad idea,. wait what did I just say?' Sakura thought.  
  
" How about we split off together in two's okay? Me and Eriol and Sakura and Syaoran. It'll be great because that way we'll get to know each other better. Alright we'll meet each here at 6 pm, after we meet each we'll go to the restaurant for refreshment's then were off to the amusement park. Off we go!" Madison said as if she was the leader. She took off with Eriol leaving Sakura and Syaoran behind.  
  
' Now what do we do?' they both thought while looking at each other with equal surprised expressions.  
  
( To where Madison and Eriol are.)  
  
" So where are going to take me?" Eriol asked Madison when they were on the other side of the park.  
  
" Well I was thinking of taking you to the base of my modeling company called the 'Daidouji Line'. It's a really great place. Most of my modeling skill's came from my mom's company! Before she had her toy company, she entrusted the modeling company to me. When we were little, I used to dress Sakura up. Aww. she was so kawaii then, she still is but more sophisticated. When I was about five, my father ditched my mom and I for no reason. I never saw him since. What about you?" Madison said as she practically told him the major events in her life. (A/N: I'm going to make up Eriol's family because I'm not going to have any magic in this, because of that I can't say that he is Clow Reed! )  
  
" Well, I was part of a famous clan in China. The Li Clan. My mom married one of its members. A couple of years after I was born, my father was killed in a shooting. I think he got some mysterious phone calls and then was told to met the person, who was making the calls, in the park at dark or else his family would be at stake. After that I've never seen him again. My mom had a career as a famous model in China. She taught me how to take photo's. Syaoran Li, was the only male heir to the leader of the clan. I was his cousin. My mom brought Syaoran in to model for kids and teens. I was his photographer for him. Our parents decided to brush up our knowledge so they sent us here to study, to get away from distractions. I sound like I have a complicated life, so do you," Eriol said explaining his life story.  
  
" Wow, sounds complicating. Funny it's like all of us has lost a parent. Like me, you, Sakura. How about Syaoran?" Madison asked.  
  
" He lost his father in an plane crash that was pretty devastating to him. He was going to take his father's place as the leader after all the training they gave him. But in order to take his father's place, he has to get married. That, we all think is very unlikely because he very emotionless. It be a miracle is he fell in love!" Eriol said thinking over Syaoran's life story.  
  
Madison looked at her watch. It said 5:30 pm. Only half and hour then they would all get together and eat.  
  
"Hey Eriol. It's five thirty. Lets go get a drink then head on back okay?" Madison asked Eriol wanting a drink after all, they've done a lot of catching up and talking.  
  
" Sure, besides after this, I'm really thirsty! Lets go" Eriol said running up to the nearest hot dog stand and bought drinks for them themselves.  
  
(.. To where Sakura and Syaoran went..)  
  
Syaoran and Sakura haven't said a word to each other for about 15 min. They had no clue what to talk about, since they would argue about the topic. Sakura thought it'd be brave of her to ask a question first because of "obnoxious Syaoran" had nothing to say! ' Well here goes. If he argues about this then my patience is going to pop!' she thought.  
  
" So tell me about your life then I'll tell you mine," said Sakura while looking at Syaoran, whose was looking straight in front of him. It took him a moment. Then turned to look at her, and smiled.  
  
" Do you want my full life story with every detail or the major events that happened and my background. Which one?" he said teasingly. He was studying her face while she stopped and put on her on her cute thinking face on.  
  
' She has the brightest green eyes I've seen. Lucky for me, it's my favorite color,' he thought while looking at eyes. Finally Sakura made her decision.  
  
" I chose the second offer, since I really don't need to know every detail about you! So start." Sakura told him to begin.  
  
" Well, to start it off I'm from the famous Li Clan in China. Actually I'm the only male heir to the leader," he paused and looked at Sakura receiving a shocked face from her, " My father was killed when I was two. He died in a plane crash. After that they decided to train me when I was 6 to be a great leader just like my father. Then Eriol's mother, who is my mother's sister-in-law took me in modeling with Eriol as my photographer to take a break from the training they gave me. After that our parents decided to let us brush up on our knowledge and studies, so they sent us here in Japan. How about you?" he asked her after telling her his life story.  
  
" Well, I was born from a university professor and a model. My mother died when I was two year's old. It was pretty hard moment on my dad since he has to take care of me and Touya. After that my dad met with Mrs. Daidouji, Madison's mother, who just moved in a house down the street. After we met, me and Madison have been best friends. When we were fifteen, Madison's mom gave Madison her clothing line to Madison, since she then wanted to open a toys company. When Madison got the company, she needed a top model and chose me to do it. When we were little she used to dress me up whenever we went out to a party, restaurant etc. Yup that's it. We sound like we have really busy lives don't you think!" Sakura said after laughing a bit at her life. ' It was hectic!' She thought.  
  
Syaoran managed to laugh, but then stopped after Sakura stopped. She looked up at him with a surprised look. Syaoran looked back at her with a face that expressed what-did-I-do? She started to laugh again. This time Syaoran was confused.  
  
" I've never seen you laugh at all. You know you should laugh and smile more often because you really cute when you do," Sakura said as she put on a fake smile while trying to cover up her shocked face to what she had just said. ' Why did I just say? I'm going nuts! We'll what I said was true, he should smile and laugh more often because he look's cute we he does. What's wrong with me?' she thought. She looked at Syaoran, catching a bit of redness on his checks.  
  
' Did she say what I thought she just said?' Syaoran felt himself go a bit red. ' What's wrong with me?' he thought. He saw that Sakura was looking at him carefully.  
  
" What?" he said clueless on what appeared on his face.  
  
"Are you sick? You're going red! Let me check your forehead.." said Sakura as she checked his forehead. With this, Syaoran blushed harder, taking her hand of his forehead. ' Thank god for making her dense!' he said thanking god.  
  
" It's nothing Kinimoto. I'm okay." Syaoran said trying to get her out of his face before going completely as a tomato.  
  
" As you say. By the way, call me Sakura," Sakura said with a friendly smile, " Also I'm glad we didn't argue yet" she added jokingly.  
  
Syaoran laughed, " You can call me Syaoran, and that's a "yet" Sakura. You never know when were going to argue next." Sakura looked at her watch and it said 5:55. Five minutes to meet the others.  
  
" Come on Syaoran lets head on back. We only have five minutes left to met the other okay?" she asked.  
  
" Lead the way, Sakura" said Syaoran.  
  
" Okay!" said Sakura as if she was the leader. Off they went to meet the others.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~ Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry if this chapter was late cause I was busy. Please review! Send lots that way I will update more chapters. If there were any mistakes in this chapter or the other chapters, please tell me in your reviews! Thanks to all of you! REVIEW!! (  
  
Love you lots! KaWaII ChIc ~ 


	6. Poisoned Part III

~ Hey! I like to thanks those who read my story and review it to! If you know anybody who reads fanfics, tell them about mine so I can have more reviewer's. My guess for me to start writing the next chapter would be about 16-17 reviews at least. I'm busy writing my other story. Its called " Princess of the Cherry Blossoms". When it comes out, I hope you'll like it! Right now I'm just thinking of the plot though! Well right now onto the story! Oh thanks to those who review my chapters! . Onto the Story!.  
  
LUV you lots,  
  
KaWaII ChIc ~  
  
Chapter 6: Poisoned Part III  
  
*** To the place where they all meet again at 6 pm! ***  
  
" So did you guys have enough time introducing yourselves or were you two busy looking at each, or did something more than that?" Syaoran smirked as he saw Madison and Eriol blush.  
  
" Yea, WHAT did YOU guys do besides talk about you lives?" Sakura said suspiciously joining in Syaoran's game of bugging Madison and Eriol. Eriol and Madison both looked at each other then smiled evilly.  
  
" Well. we made out behind the bush, then this officer came around the corner and saw us. Then he told us to get a room" Madison faked a blush to get Sakura and Syaoran shocked. She looked at Eriol and secretly asking him to join in the game.  
  
" Yea, but I can't believe how great you are at kissing. Man! It felt so good!" Eriol said dreamily, disgusting Syaoran and Sakura. ' Look at their expressions! It's hilarious!' Eriol thought sneaking a peak at the other two.  
  
" Darn! Me and Sakura could've done some fun ourselves, but decided to wait till we get married right Sakura?" Syaoran said jokingly then looked at Sakura and blushed at bit of what he just said. ' I can't believe I just said that! I'm just as bad as Eriol!' he thought.  
  
Sakura also blushed at what Syaoran said and decided to go along this game to bug Madison and Eriol.  
  
" Yea, we'd wait even thought Syaoran is so good at it! We have patience unlike you! Come on Syaoran, lets go eat at Pizza World and then we'll meet these lovers at the amusement park okay? See yea both, oh Madison, remember p-r-o-t-e-c-t-i-o-n okay, cause I don't want you to have babies at this age. Bye!" Sakura took off by dragging Syaoran's hand, leaving Eriol and Madison looking confused. ' Phew that was close!' She thought. After running, they finally reached the end of the park away from Madison and Eriol leaving them to do their stuff.  
  
" So I'll pay for your food for getting us away from those two and since you shut both of them up. They really started grossing me out," Syaoran told Sakura thankfully then looked at his hand which was still in Sakura's hand, he blushed then said politely " Sakura you can let go of my hand now."  
  
Sakura looked at her hand which was still locked with Syaoran's. She blushed and pulled apart. ' What's wrong with me? I like Syaoran already? That can't be!' Sakura thought as her phone rang. She looked at her ID which said it was a text message. She shrugged and decided to check it out. She went through her INBOX in her menu and freaked when she read what it said.  
  
Syaoran heard this shriek from Sakura, he quickly turned around and saw the she looked white as if she's seen a ghost. ' I wonder what's wrong with her?' he thought with one eyebrow raised and ran towards her. She pushed her phone into his face telling him to read the message. He gasped and looked at her. This is what the message said.  
  
BEWARE OF WHAT YOUR DOING BECAUSE I CAN SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING NOW. WHAT I'M THINKING IS GOING TO BE SPECTACULAR AND HORRIFYING AND TELL YOUR BROWN HAIRED FRIEND OR BOYFRIEND TO STAY AWAY OR ELSE HE'LL GET HURT TOO! HAHAHA!  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, who was trembling very hard. ' I wonder what the heck this has to do with Sakura? Maybe she's being followed? Look at her. she's so nice to people who respect her but she'd never harm anybody. There's only one way to find out, it's to ask Sakura!' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Sakura, what's the meaning of this? Has any of this happened to you? Is someone following you?" Syaoran asked Sakura, as he pulled Sakura to him and wrapped his arms around her trying to get her to stop trembling, and tell the answer's to his questions. ' It's feels good to have her in my arms. What is this I'm feeling? Could I be falling for her? If so. I'm not going to let anybody hurt her because I'm going to protect her with my life!' Syaoran thought silently.  
  
" I don't know. But I've been receiving phone calls from someone who is after me! I'm really scared Syaoran! I don't want to killed! IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Sakura wailed. People around her heard what she said. They all looked at her funny. Sakura saw this then whispered to Syaoran ' Make them stop looking at me!'. Syaoran heard this and turned to the people giving them his worst glare ever.  
  
" Don't worry! I'm going to protect you and nothing bad will happen to you. I promise," Syaoran said softly. He looked at Sakura, who was in his arms crying silently. His grip around her waist got tighter. Sakura blushed as it did. ' Maybe he isn't to bad after all. I like this a lot,' she thought.  
  
" Come on, lets go grab something to eat and discuss this later. I don't want this to interfere with our dinner, besides I can't wait to go on the roller coasters!" Sakura said with glee. She grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him to the restaurant they were going to eat at. When they entered, Sakura didn't want Syaoran to pay for all the food so she decided to buy themselves dessert. They grabbed a table near the far end so that people would stop staring at them like they were doing now. But they didn't know someone was watching their every move!  
  
After they eat, Sakura started to feel very dizzy and her stomach felt very sick. Syaoran was talking to her, and thanking her for buying dessert when he saw Sakura's pained face as she was clutching her stomach. Suddenly she threw up right in front of Syaoran and the people into her plate. Then she fainted. Instantly Syaoran got up and ran over to her side. He felt her forehead which was burning hot. ' Shit! She's got fever. She was okay before.." Syaoran's thought was interrupted when she woke up then threw up a couple of times, which contained some black stuff or blackish liquid. ' She's been poisoned by food! Shit, I should've tested the food before! Hold on Sakura!' he thought.  
  
" Someone call an ambulance, she got food poisoning! Now! Damn it!" Syaoran said worryingly. He suddenly got an idea. ' If the person who poisoned Sakura must have been in this restaurant!' he thought. He looked around to find anybody suspicious. He suddenly spotted someone with a black coat and a evil smile on his face. Then the person mumbled something. Syaoran tried to make out he said, but when he found out what he was mumbling he felt sick and threw up. He was his turn to get poisoned. That was exactly what the guy with the black coat had mumbled! It was his turn.  
  
" Sakura, hold on!" were the last words Syaoran said as he too, passed out.  
  
~~**~~  
  
" I wonder what Sakura and Syaoran are doing right now ne?" Madison asked Eriol who was walking down the street together. The both blushed when they touched each accidentally or if they spoke of the joke of what they said earlier about themselves being couples. Eriol just looked at Madison as if she said something disgusting. ' I wonder what exactly they are up to?" he thought.  
  
" Take the look off your face. They are not doing whatever you think they are doing. Sakura is not that dense. They're probably somewhere laughing their heads off of their joke and eating. Besides I'm starving, my treat!" Madison said with an innocent voice. She looked at Eriol, thinking how cute he looked in the moonlight. Eriol looked at her when he felt her eyes on him. He thought the same about her in the moonlight. ' Maybe I should ask her out right now that way I wont spoil her night after diner in the amusement park,' he thought.  
  
" Say, Madison, are you seeing anybody right now?" Eriol asked hoping that she would say no. Madison looked at Eriol hoping he was going to ask her out. She decided to joke on the answer.  
  
" Yea, I'm seeing Freddie Pr. Junior! Of course I'm not seeing anybody silly! I'm single and proud of it!" Madison said as if she was the best in the world. ' YES! Now's my chance to ask her out!' Eriol thought happily.  
  
" So Madison are you free on Wednesday? Can we get together some time if you want to?" Eriol said hoping for the right answer. (A/N: It's a Saturday for them!)  
  
" Sure! Besides I had a feeling you'd ask me out and I would say yes!" Madison said, shrieking in her thoughts. ' HE ASKED ME OUT! YEA!!' she thought at the same time when Eriol thought about her ' SHE SAID YES!! OH YAA!!'. They both stopped and looked at each other. They both tilted their heard towards each other for a kiss. Slowly. Slowly. Slowly.  
  
They heard sirens passed by them, making them aware of their surroundings. They looked around finding a large crowd around Pizza World. Instantly they both thought of Sakura and Syaoran. They to the big crowd, squeezing in to see if anything happened. They saw that paramedics bring out two stretchers empty then come back with two bodies covered in a blanket! They both gasp seeing that in each paramedics hand was the belongings of Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
" What happened?" they both said out loud.  
  
To be Continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Thanks! My next chapter depends on how many reviews I get. I need about 16-17 reviews for the next chapter to come out. So tell your friends about me story and tell them to review. I like to thank the people who review like Tomoyo4ever! Thanks! And to all of you! MUAH~!  
  
TiLL NeXt TiMe,  
  
KaWaII ChIc ~ 


	7. Feeling Better For Now

~ Hey! I'm back thanks to all of you! Here's my next chapter to this story. should I keep going or not I don't know because that's up to you. Please send in ideas that I could write my stories about for you all. I love writing and getting reviews. So keep sending in reviews because that's what I live on for now. (jokes)! So now on the story.  
  
YoUrS TiLL NeXt TiMe,  
  
KaWaII ChIc ~  
  
Flashback on the previous chapter:  
  
Sakura and Syaoran have been food poisoned by the man who's been stalking Sakura, who'll be next?  
  
No Difference Between You and Me  
  
Chapter 7: Feeling Better. For now.  
  
" Paging Dr. Nimuko, Paging Dr. Nimuko " said the lady to the hospital intercom. Dr. Nimuko was making her way down the hall when she heard people talking about a couple being poisoned at restaurant. She shook her head sadly and hoped that the couple would so feel better. Dr. Nimuko reached the front desk asking the secretary what was she needed for and was it that urgent.  
  
" Sorry Dr. Nimuko, but this ones urgent. Most of the doctors here are busy with their clients and others are off duty right now, which makes you the only one available. A young boy and girl have been poisoned at a restaurant after eating pizza. The only strange thing is, that the poisoned must have some how been very strong and knocked them unconscious for awhile. I'm very worried about them two. They are in room 212 upstairs, thank you," said the secretary.  
  
" Your welcome, see you later," said Dr. Nimuko as she turned around and walked to the stairs. When she reached room 212, she heard sobbing from the room. When she turned the doorknob she saw that Madison Daidouji was crying, and a young man beside her trying to calm her down. 'They are a cute couple' she thought.  
  
" Hello, are you friends of these patients?" she asked them. They both nodded and turned to look at their friends paled faces. They all had a pang of fear for their friends lives. Madison and Eriol turned around and eyed the doctor, making sure that she wasn't some bad person.  
  
" Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Eriol asked the doctor with a harsh voice, trying to scare away the fear he had for Sakura and Syaoran thinking that they might not make it. ' After being here for about 2 days, so much happened. What happens if they don't make it. wait what am I thinking? They are going to make it. I'll do everything in my power so that they'll make it!' Eriol thought with confidence.  
  
" I'm Dr. Nimuko, Sakura's and Syaoran's doctor for now. Don't worry, I'm not a croak, also I'm a very skilled and special doctor. I'm going to help you friends in any way possible. I'm not going to harm them either, so calm down please," said Dr. Nimuko sensing the over protectiveness from them. ' This is going to take very long,' she thought after sensing that they were calming down.  
  
" Good, sorry if we suspected anything from you, because in the state we are in now we can't help but be very secure of our surroundings. My name is Madison Daidouji and this is Eriol Hiiragizawa," said Madison while sticking out her hand for a friendly handshake. Smiling brightly, she knew that she would be able to trust this doctor with Sakura and Syaoran's lives. She knew Eriol would think the same thing.  
  
" It's okay really, I understand the position you're in right now. I've had many cases of this feeling with the visitors who have come here to visit the patients. So I'm used to this, but I'm glad that you have over come your fears. So Madison how's is your company doing, I've heard that your clothing line is one of the best in Japan," Dr. Nimuko said trying to bring up a subject while putting a couple pf waking up drugs in a needle so that she can revive Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Dr. Nimuko put the needle that contained the awakening drugs into Sakura and Syaoran's left arms. She told Eriol and Madison that they would wake up in about 2 hours. Then she left the two alone with Sakura and Syaoran. They both looked at their friends with pale faces thinking the same thing. ' Who could do such a thing?' they both thought. Eriol slowly put his arms around Madison's waist and gave her a comforting squeeze. Madison shivered as he put his arms around her then squeeze. Eriol smiled as he felt her shiver. Madison leaned onto Eriol chest, then looking up slowly at him. He looked her with caring eyes. Madison couldn't keep her eyes of his face. eyes. lips.! ' What am I thinking, I want to kiss him but I don't know if he wants to kiss me back.?' Madison blushed as she was visioning herself kissing Eriol.  
  
" Do you think that they'll wake up soon? I mean it's already been half an hour. I know we have to wait 2 hours approx. but that doesn't mean they won't wake up sooner then that?" Madison said fearfully thinking that Sakura might never wake.  
  
" Don't worry Madison, but I still have to ask you something. Are you still up for our date? I mean if you have changed your mind, its okay with me." Eriol said as he was cut off by Madison.  
  
" Of course I haven't changed my mind, I'll never change my mind once I said yes," Madison said eyeing his face, picking out his best features. Slowly did they know that they were about 1 inch apart from each other. Closer and closer they got. Slowly. Slowly. they kissed. Madison moaned as she put her arms around his neck allowing him to deepen the kiss. Eriol put his arms around Madison's waist gaining a firm hold of her. Little did they know Sakura and Syaoran started to wake up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Sakura's and Syaoran's P.O.V.)  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes, and looked around. She was in a hospital room with a guy beside her. She took a closer look and saw that it was Syaoran. She gave a small 'hoe' and lied back down. Syaoran started to wake up and saw that Sakura was alright and gave a sigh and lied on his back. They both heard moaning sounds coming from behind them. Slowly they turned around. They both saw Eriol and Madison making out right in front of them, with them not noticing that Sakura and Syaoran have woken. They both looked at each with an evil eye.  
  
Syaoran looked at Madison and Eriol's position and yelled out a comment making them both stop and blush madly, after realizing that Sakura and Syaoran were watching them have their make out session.  
  
" Get a private room you two, it's getting way hot in here, right Sakura?" Syaoran said trying to keep a straight disgusted face without trying to laugh. Sakura gave a small giggle because of the shocked faces Eriol and Madison gave them. Suddenly Syaoran couldn't help himself so he started laughing eventually with Sakura. Madison and Eriol gave each other the evil eye.  
  
" You no what. we will, see you later. Oh yea, Syaoran, don't do something that you might regret," Eriol said as he winked at Madison then left. Sakura and Syaoran didn't know that there was a hidden window in the corner where many people can look through. Luckily Madison and Eriol knew about this window, so Madison brought her video camera to tape the clueless couple. Madison crouched under the window getting a perfect video and Eriol was on the look out in case someone thinks their being suspicious.  
  
" Ho ho ho ho. this is going to be great. It'll make the best opening to the couple's episodes." Madison said while giggling (A/N: Eriol just fell in anime style. I've never seen him do that in the shows?).  
  
" Hey, they starting to talk to each other, I wonder what they are saying. wait. let me open this window a bit. great I can hear them." Madison said quietly zooming in on the couple. Eriol and Madison crouched in together and watched Sakura and Syaoran talk to each other slowly. ' This is going good. really good.' they both thought.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ HEY! THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY STORY.BUT I REALLY NEED OTHER PEOPLE READING THOUGH. THANKS ANYWAY.I HAVE ANOTHER STORY OUT CALLED PRINCESS OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS WHICH IS PROBABLY ON FANFICTION.NET. I DON'T KNOW THOUGH. IF IT IS CHECK IT OUT K!!  
  
PLEAZ TELL PEOPLE ABOUT MY STORY SO I CAN WRITE MORE. I WONT BE UPDATING SOON BECAUSEI HAVE 1 WEEK OF SCHOOL LEFT AND I WANT TO SPEND THOSE DAYS WITH MY FRIENDS. BUT I'LL UPDATE SOON TO KEEP YOU HAPPY! THANKS!  
  
KaWaII ChIc ~ 


	8. Regretting

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Now my goal is to get about 25 reviews! So please send me reviews for both of my stories okay? This stories are Princess of the Cherry Blossoms and No Difference between You and Me. It's going to be a hit. Thanks to all of you who reviewed because it tells me if I should keep updating or not. I wont be updating for some while because school is about to end and I'm really busy. But don't worry because I'll update more chapters very soon I hope!  
  
Sorry about the late posting because my computer got all jammed up and it took about a week to get it all fixed up. MY FREAKIN BROTHER SCREWED IT UP! I got so depressed because I had so many ideas, then I kind of forgot them after I thought I lost all my files. Then, I was really happy because many of you reviewed. Well, my next goal is going to be that I'm not going to update for about 2 weeks because that way I'll keep up with my other stories and add a lot of chapters for this Fic. So sit back and enjoy the Fic! ' sweatdrop!' ' You thought I was going to say movie right! Haha! Ya right!'  
  
Hugs and Kisses to Everybody! XOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOx (I think that's enough!)  
  
KaWaII ChIc  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No Difference Between You and Me  
  
Chapter 8: Regretting!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting beside each other on their separate beds. Both were very uncomfortable in the hospital bed and what they were given to eat. They both sensed that somebody was watching them (Lets see. DUH!). Syaoran built up the courage to say something to break up the awkward silence between them. So here's how the convo started off.  
  
" So Sakura, how are you doing? I meant, are you feeling empty?" asked Syaoran because he himself felt empty. They both emptied themselves at a restaurant because someone near by had poisoned them. They were still unhappy of what they were given to eat at the hospital.  
  
"I'm fine, how about you? Man this food sucks! I'm mean who wants to eat healthy when they're snack machinces around this place, huh? So what really happened back there, I mean after I passed out?" Sakura asked having no clue of what happened to her and why she was here.  
  
" Well after eating whatever you ordered, which was poisoned, you emptied yourself infront of everybody. Then you passed out. After you passed out, I felt really sick and then repeated what you did then passed out, some how someone managed to call the amublance. So you and I were poisoned, but the thing is, I have no clue who did it!" Syaoran explained rethinking of what went over.  
  
Sakura blinked twice replying with an 'oh'. She was kinda shocked because of what happened. But then she refered it to the mysterious calls, remembering that she received a phone call before they went to eat. They were supposed to be on a look out but, they'd never suspect someone poisoning their food. Where was Madison and Eriol. Did they even know this happened. She looked at Syaoran who was quite worried if she was thinking to hard and gave a half smile.  
  
" You know, thanks for looking out, but I think I already know who did this," Sakura started off.  
  
" Your welcome, besides your'e not the only one in a hospital bed! So you have a hunch of who did this to you? Well who is it?" asked Syaoran having a hunch that it maybe the same person who gave Sakura weird phonecalls, warning her that bad things may happen to her. First of all, does she even have any enemies?  
  
" I think it was the guy who called me before we went to the restaurant. I think it maybe him because he's the only one who warned us that something bad is going to happen and we'll get hurt in the end. It's obviously got to be him!" Sakura ended with a I'm-so-sure answer. Syaoran was in deep thought then he looked at her and nodded. He also agreed with Sakura that the mysterious caller was most likely to be the one.  
  
" What exactly happened to Madison and Eriol? I thought I heard them awhile ago, then they just disappeared. What do you think happen to them?" Sakura asked Syaoran with a evil smile, Syaoran looked back at her with the same evil smile. Eriol and Maidson nearby just shuddered at what they think they would be doing in Sakura and Syaoran's thoughts. The turned off the video camera and decided to check up on Sakura and Syaoran. They passed halls and finally reached Sakura and Syaoran's room. They both looked at each other and sighed, they didn't know what would happen when they pass those doors. They both had a bad feeling about this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A teenage boy walked back and forth in his room, looking back at his desk that had all the plans needed to take on the next attack. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the phone ringing in the background. In his room, he had pictures of chic's up that were either singers or actors. One picture on his nightstand was a picture of Sakura. (A/N: Wondering where he got that picture, I'm not telling you!)  
  
Finally he heard the phone, and decided to pick to up since it wouldn't shut up. He checked caller ID and it said UNKNOWN NUMBER. He wondered who would be calling him this early.  
  
" Hello, Katsu speaking," the teenage boy said as he answered the phone. There was a bit of shuffling on the other side of the phone. Then it went dead silent. The teenage boy named Katsu, could hear someone on the other side of the line typing. He didn't know where he was typing at or even where the person was calling at. But Katsu could hear other whisper's on the other line.  
  
" Hello Katsu," said a deep voice on the other line, somehow he was connected to Katsu for what had happened to Sakura and Syaoran. Katsu stared at the phone as if the guy who called him was a crazy person. The mysterious person continued, " So Katsu, you plan didn't work. Do you know what happens to people who plan don't work,...Lets just say that they don't make it out alive!" the man yelled. Katsu heard the man saying now into something else. Then Katsu heard the hang up dial. The person who called Katsu hung up. Second's later, Katsu can hear men and car's screeching outside of his house.  
  
Then it went silent. ' Something's fishy going here!' Katsu thought. Suddenly his door was broken down and in the doorway was a man with a gun pointed straight at him. Men came crawling from each side of the broken door. Each had weapons in their hands. They all glared at him. Katsu backed into the wall, remembering the phone call he received two days ago.  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
Katsu was walking down the pathway to his house when he got a call on his cellphone. Wondering who it was he picked it up and saw it was an UNKNOWN NUMBER. Katsu thought it was someone important. Deciding to answer it, he'd never thought it maybe one of the last calls in his life.  
  
" Hello, Katsu speaking," Katsu answered. The person on the other line just laughed at his answer. ' Freaky guy,' Katsu thought.  
  
" Katsu, I have an offer to give you. Help me in getting rid of Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinimoto, there would be a reward if you do get rid of them!" the man on the line asked. He knew that Katsu would be very dense and take the offer.  
  
" What would the reward be?" Katsu asked, remembering Sakura Kinimoto. They used to go to high school together. She was one of the hottest girls there, also one of the nicest girls at the school. Katsu remembering asking her out but she refused. He got so pissed at her and vowed revenge. Revenge sounded perfect right now, but what would be the reward. He wouldn't kill them for nothing, there has to be something for him in the end.  
  
" A large sum of money, probably around 2 thousand dollars. How does that sound to you?" the man asked revealing a large sum of money as a reward. ' Two thousand dollars! I'll take it! This means revenge at Kinimoto and that Li guy,' Katsu thought.  
  
" I'll take it! I'll make sure I'll get them both," Katsu told the man. ' Perfect!' the man thought as he told Katsu what to do and made he understood too. Katsu nodded looking around the neighbourhood with an evil smile on his face while he listened.  
  
" Make sure you get rid of Li and Kinimoto, if you fail, well you'll find out what your punishment is then," The man threatened Katsu. Katsu reassured him that wasn't going to happen.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Katsu wished that he'd never agreed to that offer. It was going to be the last time anybody heard from him. The men gained closer and still pointing their weapons at him. Katsu asked god to forgive him and the bad thought's toward Kinimoto and Li and hoped that the whoever the man was, he would be stopped. Katsu looked up at the man and people walking around the neighbourhood were around when they heard a gun shot and followed after by a death scream. The men fled the area, while people called the police and ambulance. No one found a trace of Katsu's killers. But they had a feeling that they would strike again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been several hours since Katsu got killed and in the hospital room four teenagers fell asleep considering of what happened yesterday, they needed their sleep. Sakura and Syaoran got their own beds while Madison and Eriol fell asleep against each other's backs. Sakura and Syaoran started stiring up from their sleep and decided to watch the news since there wasn't anything else to watch. Something that caught their eye's, especially Sakura's.  
  
" Early today, a young teenage boy was killed in his home due to gunshot and stabs. This vicitm is known to be Katsu Kains, a boy how attends Tomoe highschool," said the news reporter. Sakura gasped when hearing the vitcim's name. It was the same boy who asked her out and she refused. She decided to listen to whatever the reporter had left to say.  
  
" Witnesses around the area heard the shot but didn't hear anything else except a scream of pain," Sakura winced when hearing this, " The boy appeared dead at the scene, people say he didn't commit suicide, but we'll never know because it's to late. Anybody is welcome to his funeral. Please call his parents if you know anything about this," and that was all the reporter said. Syaoran looked at Sakura and wondered how she knew the guy, or did she just feel bad for him. Syaoran was also getting suspicious that this boy was killed that day after they almost died from poisoning. He decided to ask Sakura if she knew anything.  
  
"So Sakura, do you know this guy? Who was he?" Syaoran asked her while she still kept her head low. Syaoran started to worry about Sakura, if she was okay or not?  
  
" Syaoran, that was the same guy who went to my school and asked me out later on. I refused but he took it to badly and vowed revenge on me. I just laughed it off. But now he got killed the day after we almost got killed by food poisoning. Doesn't that ring a bell?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
" It's okay Sakura," Syaoran started smoothly, " Well it does sound suspicious, why don't pay a visit at his house and go to his funeral to pick up some clues. He may have a link to the same guy who keeps calling you. Okay?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded. She started to feel drowsy and soon fell asleep. Same thing happened to Syaoran. Both were thinking about their visit to the Kain's after they get out of the hospital.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey reader! Whatsup? Sorry for the late update! My computer crashed, well just read whatever I wrote on the top. Sorry, but I wont be updating for awhile, but I'll come back with many chapter! That's a promise! I just got a lot of things to do! Keep Reviewing! I need more people but different people reviewing that way I know that you enjoy this Fanfic. Read my story Princess of the Cherry Blossoms please! Thanks! Ja!!  
  
KaWaII ChIc  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. Visiting the Crime Scene! The End?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
URGENT  
  
KaWaII ChIc:  
  
Hey to all those people who read this and review this chapter or story. I love all those who review and read, but I gotta say I'm sorry because I'm not updating this story as often I used to do because, well, it's the summer! Who here doesn't do anything for the summer?… sorry if I offended you? But anyways, I wont be updating as often because I'm busy!  
  
Oh well, I don't want to let you down so I decided to find some time and write this chapter just for you. Take this piece of advice and read those unread fanfics because most of them turn out to be really good. I want to ask you something also, does anybody here have the cheats to Card Captor Sakura Gameboy game or have played it before?  
  
( Looks around) If you do then can you please send it to me! Pretty Please, I love the show, the games, have collected some books, read some books. If you want some cheats, I have some cause I looked really hard for them. Just ask! And I'll send them.  
  
I want to thank all the people who have reviewed and also congrats to Tomoyo4ever for her really good story on Fanfiction under her name! It's really good Tomoyo4ever, keep going. I want those people who read fanfics and don't write, write fanfics too because I'm sure that you have great ideas and wanna share them.  
  
If you need help ask your friends or authors on fanfiction, I'm sure that they'll be glad to help! I wanted to send an email to all my reviewers but I couldn't because Hotmail wouldn't let me! (sigh) Oh well, I gotta hand to all you authors because you take time in your fic's when I rush mine. I bet you mine don't turn out that well.  
  
No offense to all you Chette-chan readers (I know she changed her name but I forgot what it was), don't you think she's going a bit over bored with the subject GOD. I mean hello! There are people out here who loved her fanfics about CARDCAPTOR SAKURA, but hesitate when they now read more about GOD and the actual point of the story!  
  
Now enough blabbing. I really had to get that out! But before I go, I like to thank SaKuRa LoVa who has helped me in my fanfics and has been my really good friend and Fanfiction and knowing here personally. I also want to thank my best friend Saphire Princess, for cheering me on. Before I sign off, I would like to know if there is anybody reading this story, that would like to edit my future chapters before I upload them! If you do so email me at Kawaii_chic96@hotmail.com, thanks! Now here the chapter that you all have been waiting for!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Copyright: Clamps own Cardcaptor Sakura not me! I wish I did thought, I'll add that to my Christmas List.  
  
No Difference Between You and Me Chapter 9: Visiting the Crime Scene  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Madison and Eriol are all out of the hospital and at their own apartments. They all agreed that they pair up and go to look for different clues at different areas.  
  
Madison and Eriol are to look ask his friends and family if he was doing anything suspicious during the last 2 days. Syaoran and Sakura were to check around the death scene and find anything-suspicious related material.  
  
They wanted to know once and for all if someone was actually out there to get Sakura through other people. If there was, the Katsu was killed for failing to kill Sakura right? Then who would want to go through Sakura instead if themselves? That's for them to find out! *  
  
Madison and Eriol were walking down the street that leads to Katsu's house. Many people gathered there because the Katsu family was well respected and it was difficult to know that their son was killed and there was no trace of the killer. Madison and Eriol knew that his friends would most likely come their to pay they're respects. It was the perfect time to ask questions.  
  
Of course you don't go up to the person and ask question. You would need some background. Madison was the perfect person for this job. She and Eriol dressed up as a cop, Madison, and a detective, Eriol.  
  
Madison also made them fake ID cards that looked very real. So nobody would notice. They turned a final corner and saw a bunch of guys there hanging around a house that looked totally messed up.  
  
Eriol and Madison looked at each other and nodded. It was their time to act because they didn't have much time till Sakura and Syaoran would come on the scene. Madison came up to the guys trying to act all cool and confident.  
  
She showed them her ID and told them that she would ask questions. The guys nodded and looked at Eriol, wondering if they were really could really trust them with their information.  
  
Eriol sensed this and told them that they could trust them. After a few question were answered, they found out that Katsu was acting distant those days. Buying a lot of stuff that he doesn't need. Spending a lot of time on his cell phones. He kept getting strange calls during class, or they were all out together.  
  
Madison thought of this as suspicious, but she had no clue that Sakura was getting phone calls too. She made a mental note to ask Sakura later.  
  
Now, since they finished Eriol and Madison decided to take 5 and let Sakura and Syaoran come in on the scene while they go out and grab fast food since they skipped breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking down dark alley, which was a shortcut from Sakura's apartment to Katsu's home. Sakura shivering her way down the alley, following behind Syaoran. Syaoran smirked.  
  
" You always like this in the dark spots, or is it something more? Afraid of the dark Sakura?" Syaoran said teasingly.  
  
" Ha Ha! That's very funny! Have you read the news lately? Rapping's in dark alleys? Shish, you really don't care do you?" Sakura said in a hurt voice.  
  
Luckily Syaoran heard the hurt tone in her voice, decided instead of calming her, he would tease her. ( Evil, evil Syaoran!! *_^ )  
  
" Well, that's true, but did you hear about dark alley gangs huh?" Syaoran asked  
  
Sakura shook her head replying with a no.  
  
" Well, do you want to hear about a dark alley gang story that happened in China?" Syaoran asked, rethinking of his past.  
  
" Sure, just if there's any parts with ghost, SKIP IT! Okay, I'm ready, now shoot!" Sakura with interest.  
  
" Well, when I was 14, I was kidnapped by a dark alley gang. They trained me, beat me up if I didn't obey them, worst of that they killed innocent people after they did their dirty work," Syaoran stopped, thinking about his parents, sisters, family and friends. Then he showed Sakura his scar from where they beat him up pretty bad.  
  
He lifted up his shirt, which revealed a big scar the came across his chest to the middle of his abs. The scar was pretty big, which meant that they beat him up pretty badly. Sakura winced as she reached to touch it. The skin of the scar felt pretty soft, but the rest felt very tough.  
  
' He must've trained really hard,' Sakura thought.  
  
Syaoran fixed his shirt and continued his story, " Then one day, they was a huge fight at their head quarters, and most of the members went. I went, then I hid waiting for the perfect moment to run for it,"  
  
" So you escaped easily right?" Sakura asked questioningly.  
  
" Yea, but I managed to get shot by the police because they found out where the head quarters were. They thought that I was one of vicious gang members. I was put into hospital, then this lady came and told me that,…" Syaoran paused.  
  
" What did she tell you? Do you mind that telling me?" Sakura said sadly reading Syaoran expressionless face. Syaoran shook his head and told Sakura that he didn't mind.  
  
" She told me that, somehow the dark alley gang members traced my house and killed all my remaining family members," Syaoran told Sakura with tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall. Sakura instantly regretted of asking him.  
  
" I'm really sorry, I know how it feels to lose a close family member or members. See my mother died when I was three. I never really got to know her but I still love her. I'm sure that you still love them no matter what!" Sakura said with a sad smile. She hugged Syaoran a bit then let go.  
  
Syaoran was completely red! Tomato red. Sakura immediately let go asking Syaoran if he was okay. ' Sakura is really dense! Thanks god for that!' Syaoran thought.  
  
" I'm okay Sakura, really, I'm okay. Wait I'm not done my story!" Syaoran said trying to change the subject and trying to get Sakura's attention away from his red face.  
  
" Well then, continue," Sakura said in a your-hiding-something-from-me tone of voice.  
  
" Well, my neighbor helped me settle a bit, then one day, Eriol showed up at my apartment door told me that he was my cousin from England. I was shocked because I didn't know that we even had cousins from England," Syaoran said amusingly.  
  
" So Eriol is your cousin, come to think of it, he acts the opposite of how you act. It's hard to tell that you are cousins," Sakura said thoughtfully.  
  
" Well, I was really shocked at first. But anyways, he helped me out when I dropped out of school. He told me that he'd pay for the trip here, as in to come to Japan and study, then spend the money my mom left for me for University. That's why I'm here in Japan!" Syaoran said with a heavy sigh.  
  
" Ah, you must've had a tough life. I'm really sorry about you're parents," Sakura said with tear's in the corner's of her eyes.  
  
" It's okay. I'm also sorry about your mom," Syaoran said looking ahead. He saw light ahead of him. ' Thank God, were out of here, this place gives me bad memories,' Syaoran thought. He heard some shuffling behind him and thought that it was Sakura following close behind him.  
  
" So Sakura we're here. It's okay, I see light!" Syaoran said expecting to hear something from Sakura. But he didn't hear anything.  
  
" Sakura! Come on stop playing games and say something," Syaoran still didn't hear anything. He turned around he didn't see Sakura anywhere. He looked down and saw that a piece of Sakura's sleeve was on the ground.  
  
Panicking, Syaoran desperately ran up and down the alley. ' Sakura please be alright! Hang on!' he thought as he took out his cell phone and dialed Sakura's number. He listened to the tone. Someone picked up and said:  
  
" Hey buddy, if you want to talk to Sakura, I'm sorry she's to tied up talk. (Syaoran hear muffling and shuffling noises) This is the last time you'll see her!" said the voice on the other line.  
  
" YOU BASTARD! What have you done to her! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Syaoran yelled into his cell phone.  
  
" No place you'll know! Sayonara Li!" said the voice then Syaoran heard the dial tone.  
  
" Damn! I have to call Eriol right now" Syaoran said calling Eriol.  
  
' Sakura please be alright!' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Eriol and Madison looked at the clock then at each other. Sakura and Syaoran were half and hour late. Madison looked very worried, but Eriol calmed her down telling her that if anything happened they would call.  
  
Madison just nodded when they heard Eriol's cell phone ring. Madison looked scared now. Eriol answered and the first thing he heard was.  
  
" Sakura was kidnapped! Help me man!" Syaoran said.  
  
Madison is a very good listener and heard what Syaoran said.  
  
"Sakura!" Gasped Madison. Right after that she fainted. Eriol was in a tough situation. Madison fainted beside him and Syaoran manages to get Sakura kidnapped.  
  
" I gotcha! Come over and meet me and Serena's Coffee and Donut shop because Madison just fainted after she heard you. See you later. Hurry up! Bye!" Eriol hung up as soon as possible trying to revive Madison. He couldn't succeed, then he called for an ambulance.  
  
" Madison! Sakura! Please be alright!" Eriol thought out loud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Sakura woke up after someone kidnapped her and put her to sleep. She looked around at her surroundings, finding that she was put in isolation from everything. Finally she noticed the she all tied up.  
  
" Syaoran! Where are you? Help me Syaoran!" Sakura wailed. But no one came.  
  
Suddenly Sakura saw a shadow coming out of the dark hallway. See tried to look closer to see who it was, but it was to dark.  
  
" So you've finally awoke huh Sakura," said the mysterious voice. Sakura gasped and struggled to get out of the state she was in.  
  
" There's no use to escape, you're finally mine Sakura Kinimoto, mine forever," said the mysterious voice again. Sakura saw a sharp thing in his hand. She struggled even more. She started to cry.  
  
" Never! I'm not something you own! HELP ME!!" Sakura cried even louder.  
  
" You're hopeless," said the voice, who appeared to be a man. He came even closer. Sakura could now see that he had a needle in his hand.  
  
" Say goodbye Sakura!" said the man as he stabbed a needle in her right shoulder. Sakura screamed. Her screams fainted after a minute when the injection was put into her. She became unconscious.  
  
" Say goodbye to your memories Sakura! All of them!" said the man as he took out the needle and walked into the hallway.  
  
Sakura laid limp, probably forgotten………  
  
Forever!  
  
The End or is it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
I'm sorry! I just had to put a cliffy in there. For those reading this, This might be the last chapter or it might continue. It's for me to know and for you to find out. I might not upload the next chapter yet because I'm really busy. Guess what!?!?!  
  
I found a lot of Sailor Moon Street Fighter Games. Isn't that great, they are really fun. If you want them, I'll try and send it to you. Well, what else is there to say? Check out the story called " The Dating Service" its really good and " The Meaning of Love". They are really good. Also " Prince Charming" something like that but these are really good fiction stories.  
  
Please check out my other fic called " Princess of the Cherry Blossoms" because if I don't get more then 7 reviews I'm taking that story of FanFiction.net and replace it with another story that coming out soon.  
  
So I like to thank you all for reviewing! Please tell anybody you know the goes on Fanfiction.net to read this story so that I'll get a lot of review. I'm aiming for at least 40 when this chapter come out or the next one!  
  
Also another thing, I'll give a clue, Sakura doesn't die! Because someone said in one of my reviews (whoever sent that review, thank you, but I kind of forgot your name!) that they read a story where Sakura gets stalked and died. Don't worry. Let me repeat Sakura doesn't die!!  
  
Another thing! I hurt my hip pretty badly during a soccer game and ever since I've been limping. I think I bruised it really badly, please wish me good luck that nothing bad happened to it! Thanks!  
  
Please review, review, and review!!  
  
Arigato! KaWaII ChIc!  
  
l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l  
  
\\// *\/*  
* 


	10. The Beginning?

Hey! What's up people? How you doing? KaWaII ChIc here with another chapter of No Difference Between You and Me. I can't believe I got at least 25 reviews. Wow, that wasn't as much as I thought I would get! Anyways, sorry for the long waiting for this chapter. I didn't know whether to go on or not?!? Yea, so I decided to go on , and make my story longer. No listen up, because there are going to be changes in my story. First it'll start off, wait! Why should I tell you what's going on! You should read what's going on because that way I don't ruin anything.  
  
I have to tell you all something. You have to read those stories that just come out on Fanfiction.net because they turn out to be really good! Then review them, to encourage them to write more chapters, like you guys do to me! Anyway, Please review, review, review, and review! I can't review enough! Yea, now on with this chapter! I'll try to make the other coming chapter longer! Bye!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I like to say thanks to:  
  
Evanesence- Hey, that's really good, im looking forward to reading your other story, and i really hope you do add more to this story :)  
  
Linda18- GOOB AND BAD BECAUSE SAKURA WAS KIDNAPPED NOT TO MENSHON SAKURA GOT STAD but it better have a lif sakura on it not bead or about to bie keep up the  
  
good work don't get me rong but sakura bead get me piss 24 hours GOOD LUKE  
  
Tomoyo4ever- whoa.. just realized that... syoaran is a good story teller. very interesting! THANK YOU TAHT you didn't make it as "the end" ... keep up the good work! i read this chapter but i guess i didn't review. thanks for reviewing mai story. keep up the good work and yur story is coming along great! now.. have to continue reading...  
  
Kura-chan- It was me who asked if Sakura was gonna die. It's a relief to know she isn't! N/e ways, this is a really good fic, so update it, okay?  
  
SaKuRa LoVa- hey great chapter you got there...you can soo do better though..come on B you have it in ya...let it flow through yr fingers...u know u wanna... i like your fanfic...i think it's wonderful..you should try to make the chapters a bit longer though...other then that the plot is great...and everything...i cant wait til u update!!  
  
Flaming Sakura- Hey!  
  
Great story! I really like it. I am glad you put some S+S moments in there, and i can't wait until your next chapter. I hope you update soon. Great story and keep up the good work, and i will continue to read.  
  
Flaming Sakura  
  
Sapphirecrystal- nice story. Pls update ASAP, k? n email me when u update if possible too. Thkz.  
  
Dust of Fire- Cool story you have here. Plz update a.s.a.p...  
  
Sakura90- i ead ur other story it was great!  
  
Mystic Moon Empress- hey i really liked this chapter! it was funni and interesting! hope u update soon! ^_^  
  
Thanks to all the other who've read my story and didn't review! Please review next time okay! ^_^ Ja!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~* No Difference Between You and Me ~*~  
  
Chapter 11: The Beginning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Eriol is your cousin, come to think of it, he acts the opposite of how you act. It's hard to tell that you are cousins," Sakura said thoughtfully.  
  
" Well, I was really shocked at first. But anyways, he helped me out when I dropped out of school. He told me that he'd pay for the trip here, as in to come to Japan and study, then spend the money my mom left for me for University. That's why I'm here in Japan!" Syaoran said with a heavy sigh.  
  
" Ah, you must've had a tough life. I'm really sorry about you're parents," Sakura said with tear's in the corner's of her eyes.  
  
" It's okay. I'm also sorry about your mom," Syaoran said looking ahead. He saw light ahead of him. ' Thank God, were out of here, this place gives me bad memories,' Syaoran thought. He heard some shuffling behind him and thought that it was Sakura following close behind him.  
  
" So Sakura we're here. It's okay, I see light!" Syaoran said expecting to hear something from Sakura. But he didn't hear anything.  
  
" Sakura! Come on stop playing games and say something," Syaoran still didn't hear anything. He turned around he didn't see Sakura anywhere. He looked down and saw that a piece of Sakura's sleeve was on the ground. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was the same dream that haunted Syaoran every night he slept. It has been at least 2 years since they last seen Sakura. They were rewards for her return, but no ones seen her. People might think she is dead, but Eriol, Syaoran, and Madison think the opposite way. They still think she's alive but captured. But they have no proof. Syaoran took it worse than the others. He practically blamed himself for the whole thing. During the past two years, Eriol and Madison became close couples. Syaoran thought they would get married someday soon.  
  
Syaoran stayed by himself while Eriol moved in Madison's mansion. She offered Syaoran to move in. He refused because it brought back a lot of memories. So Syaoran stayed as a third wheel when they all went out together. He asked anyone out because he was depressed. Syaoran woke up sweating in the middle of the night. It was like a daily routine. He would see the same dream then wake up sweating.  
  
' This must mean something. If Sakura's not dead then where is she?' Syaoran thought as he tried to go to sleep. Before he went to sleep he thought of the man who took Sakura, he face suddenly turned red with anger.  
  
' How could he do this to Sakura!' he thought then fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An eighteen-year-old woman was looking up at her window. She kept getting nightmares during some nights. They were always the same one over and over. It was scaring now. Why would she get these dreams if can't remember her past, her name, or family/friends. She felt very lonely, but her guardian, that took her in after she was found walking around after being beaten up practically to death, took great of her. Her name was Whitney, or that would be her temporary name until she finds out who she is.  
  
Whitney thought about her dream. It didn't make sense. She replayed the dream in her head, trying to make any sense of it.  
  
Dream:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura woke up after someone kidnapped her and put her to sleep. She looked around at her surroundings, finding that she was put in isolation from everything. Finally she noticed the she all tied up.  
  
" Syaoran! Where are you? Help me Syaoran!" Sakura wailed. But no one came.  
  
Suddenly Sakura saw a shadow coming out of the dark hallway. See tried to look closer to see who it was, but it was to dark.  
  
" So you've finally awoke huh Sakura," said the mysterious voice. Sakura gasped and struggled to get out of the state she was in.  
  
" There's no use to escape, you're finally mine Sakura Kinimoto, mine forever," said the mysterious voice again. Sakura saw a sharp thing in his hand. She struggled even more. She started to cry.  
  
" Never! I'm not something you own! HELP ME!!" Sakura cried even louder.  
  
" You're hopeless," said the voice, which appeared to be a man. He came even closer. Sakura could now see that he had a needle in his hand.  
  
" Say goodbye Sakura!" said the man as he stabbed a needle in her right shoulder. Sakura screamed. Her screams fainted after a minute when the injection was put into her. She became unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Dream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who was this Sakura? What major role did she play in this dream? Whitney got a major headache because she was moving and was going to Tomoeda Collage. Since she finished her last 2 years of high school in Hong Kong. Whitney's guardian, Kari, decided it was best for her to go to Japan and study there. Whitney liked Kari ever since she met her because she was very gentle and nice.  
  
Whitney was all packed up and ready to leave for Japan the following morning. She lay down in her bed. While her eyes were dropping down, she suddenly saw a pair of amber eyes flash at her then flashed away.  
  
' I wonder what that could be,' Whitney said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
( First Day of Collage )  
  
" Syaoran wait up!" Eriol yelled across the street. Eriol woke up pretty late so he almost missed Syaoran while walking to their first day of collage. Eriol had a good feeling that something new is going to happen. Eriol was out of breath when he reached Syaoran.  
  
" Gee Syaoran, can't you walk any slower! I'm running out of breath. Besides we are supposed to meet Madison by the front gate," Eriol told Syaoran while panting. Syaoran took this very funny.  
  
" Ok I'll meet Madison by the front gate. And we'll both wait for you! See yea!" Syaoran said running away. All you could hear was Eriol yelling 'You dumb @$$! Wait till I get my hands on you!'. Syaoran laughed it off. He heard footsteps running towards him. So he started running very quickly, but suddenly,  
  
he bumped into this teenage girl probably around his age. He offered his hand because he was the one who bumped into her first. When she shyly took his hand and looked up, Syaoran's heart stopped. He blinked twice and looked again closely. The women had emerald eyes and light brown hair.  
  
' Just like Sakura,' Syaoran thought. He blushed when this women put her hand on his forehead.  
  
" Are you okay? You looked flushed?" The girl asked.  
  
' Sounds like Sakura too, but it can't be Sakura! I mean she was gone for at least 2 years,' Syaoran thought while nodded to her question. The women smiled and stuck out her hand and introduced herself, which caught Syaoran off guard.  
  
" Hi, my name is Whitney. I'm from Hong Kong and you?" Whitney asked.  
  
" I'm Li Syaoran. Also from Hong Kong, but I lived here in Japan for 2 years," said Syaoran looking at her closely.  
  
" What? You're looking at me as if I just came back from the dead," Whitney said noticing Syaoran's strange behavior. Syaoran shook his head then apologized.  
  
"Sorry, you just look like somebody I know from long ago," Syaoran said getting an 'oh' from Whitney. Whitney cheered up instantly.  
  
" Where are you headed? I'm head for Tomoeda Collage, but I don't where it is. Do you?" Whitney asked looking around her.  
  
Syaoran smiled, and nodded. Then pointed behind her to her right.  
  
" Tomoeda Collage is the same place I'm going too. It's behind you to the right. If you want I could give you a tour while were there, what do you think?" he asked. She nodded eagerly. When they got there Syaoran met Madison by the front gates. Syaoran introduced Whitney to her.  
  
" Madison, this is Whitney. Whitney this is Madison, one of my closest friends," Syaoran said while both of them shook each other's hands. Madison looked at Whitney closely. Whitney looked at Syaoran, Syaoran noticed the look a gave a cough. Madison stopped examining her and looked behind her finding that Eriol was walking like a zombie towards them.  
  
" Hey, hey! Look who just dropped by! I take it the Syaoran ditched you again.," Madison asked Eriol with a sweat drop on her head when he nodded. Syaoran just laughed. Whitney looked puzzled. Eriol finally noticed that she was there. When they introduced themselves, Eriol did the same thing that Madison did when they were introduced. Whitney got a few more stares.  
  
' What's with it with these people and them staring at me?' Whitney thought. She noticed that they had to get back to there classrooms. They said their good byes and Whitney left them alone.  
  
" Well here goes!" Whitney said when she to one last look at the school from the outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Madison looked at Syaoran then at Eriol. Madison has this really confused look on her face. Finally she spoke.  
  
" Syaoran where did you meet Whitney?"  
  
" I accidentally bumped into her when I ran away from Eriol," Syaoran said biting back a smile of the thought when he ditched Eriol. Eriol scowled.  
  
" She awfully looks, acts, and talks like Sakura. Do you think it could be her?" Madison asked.  
  
" I don't know, but if she is? I don't think she remember us which mean," Eriol drifting off letting Syaoran finish.  
  
" That her memories are erased! But erased by who? Probably by those who kidnapped her! We should test her out first!" Syaoran said angrily then calmed down.  
  
" Alright! Deal! Only Sakura will know these answers, and we'll help her if it is her!" Madison agreed then looked at Eriol who also nodded. They made their way down the hallway and agreed to meet tomorrow at Madison's house. Then they went their separate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" So she's still alive! After all we've put here through! Damn it! She have to get rid of her! But not very soon!" said a male voice that watched Whitney walk into the school. He knew Whitney probably was Sakura and he dumped her on the street in her horrible condition hoping that a car would run over her.  
  
" This is not over yet! Its just the beginning!" said the voice and ended with an evil laugh!  
  
" NO YET! MUAH HA HA HA HA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So did you like this chapter? I thought it was okay! Tell me how you feel about it in your review, so that way I can improve. Next time I'll try to make it longer, hopefully! Please send lots of reviews please that way more chapters coming your way. Don't worry about the last chapter being the last; I was just messing with your minds! Thanks to you all! I like your reviews!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!  
  
KaWaII ChIc  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
REVIEW! 


	11. The Incident at the Mall Part I

Hey KaWaII ChIc Fans! Welcome back to another ' No Difference Between You and Me' chapter! Thanks to those people who stayed with through out this whole story! I promise there's going to be more chapters coming up soon! Now let me say a few words then it's off to the story. First! I want to ask all of you that would you be kind enough to send me the full set of volumes of Card Captor Sakura on www.mangazz.host.sk please. You'll know what to do! Please send them on my account but send them by volumes. If you want to do this job then I have a little surprise for you! Email me at:  
  
Kawaii_chic96@hotmail.com  
  
For more info. Second I want to say is that if any of you own any Card Captor Sakura Sites and have a fanfics section, I really love it if you post my story up with a link to my stories on www.fanfiction.net. Wait there's more; please tell me if you have any good idea or remarks for my story Princess of the Cherry Blossoms, which will get new chapters after I'm done this story. I know, I know! That's really late! But what can I do! I just found out writing two stories at the same time is really hard! And the last thing is I want to thank these people for their support!  
  
^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_-^_^-^_^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^- ^  
  
I like to say thanks to:  
  
OXAmethystXo- whoa mysterious... IM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD for ever trying to hurt Sakura!~ HES A MEANINE! x] .. but but .. how did she end up there in Hong Kong?? WAs she really abducted?? ... please please update!~  
  
LiLMorningStar/LilShiningStar- Hey Kawaii chic,can you please type another chapter!I'm waiting!Sorry if i'm demanding but this story is hella good.So please,continue!! YOURS TRULY, L LiLMorningStar/hey KaWaII ChIc!I noe u don't noe me yet becuz i just read all your chapters today and your story is the bomb gurl!!Even though u spelled a couple words wrong or put how instead of who,your story is hella good .Can u please write some more chapters cuz i'm really glued 2 this story. Yours Truly,LiLShiningStar  
  
Evanesence- Hey, that's really good, im looking forward to reading your other story, and i really hope you do add more to this story :)  
  
Linda18- GOOB AND BAD BECAUSE SAKURA WAS KIDNAPPED NOT TO MENSHON SAKURA GOT STAD but it better have a lif sakura on it not bead or about to bie keep up the  
  
good work don't get me rong but sakura bead get me piss 24 hours GOOD LUKE  
  
Tomoyo4ever- whoa.. just realized that... syoaran is a good story teller. very interesting! THANK YOU TAHT you didn't make it as "the end" ... keep up the good work! i read this chapter but i guess i didn't review. thanks for reviewing mai story. keep up the good work and yur story is coming along great! now.. have to continue reading...  
  
Kura-chan- It was me who asked if Sakura was gonna die. It's a relief to know she isn't! N/e ways, this is a really good fic, so update it, okay?  
  
SaKuRa LoVa- hey great chapter you got there...you can soo do better though..come on B you have it in ya...let it flow through yr fingers...u know u wanna... i like your fanfic...i think it's wonderful..you should try to make the chapters a bit longer though...other then that the plot is great...and everything...i cant wait til u update!!  
  
Flaming Sakura- Hey!  
  
Great story! I really like it. I am glad you put some S+S moments in there, and i can't wait until your next chapter. I hope you update soon. Great story and keep up the good work, and i will continue to read.  
  
Flaming Sakura  
  
Sapphirecrystal- nice story. Pls update ASAP, k? n email me when u update if possible too. Thkz.  
  
Dust of Fire- Cool story you have here. Plz update a.s.a.p...  
  
Sakura90- i ead ur other story it was great!  
  
Mystic Moon Empress- hey i really liked this chapter! it was funni and interesting! hope u update soon! ^_^  
  
Thanks to all the other who've read my story and didn't review! Please review next time okay! ^_^ Ja!  
  
(This chapter is dedicated to LiLMorningStar/ LiLShiningStar ^_^  
  
^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_-^_^-^_^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^- ^  
  
~*~ No Difference Between You and Me~*~  
  
Chapter 12: The Incident at the Mall - Part I  
  
^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_-^_^-^_^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^- ^  
  
Whitney walked in the deserted halls of her new school with a cheerful smile on her face. It instantly washed off when she passed the bulletin board. On the bulletin board was a picture of girl who looked exactly like herself but figured to be someone else. After she was done examining the picture, she went on to read the rest of the paper. When she read the name she gasped.  
  
SAKURA KINIMOTO MISSING 2 YEARS AGO LET HER MEMORIES REMAIN HERE AT PEACE WHILE HER SPIRIT WANDERS AROUND LOOKING OUT FOR THE REST OF US  
  
Whitney shuddered. She hated ghosts. Real or not, she still hated them. But there was something weird about this one. It was about a girl who she had dreams about and thought it was her imagination, then poof! She comes here and find's out this person is real and dead. But she had a feeling that she wasn't dead and was still alive and well. She took one last glance at the paper and walked off to her first class.  
  
When Whitney entered class, everybody immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at her in awe. Then the teacher looked up and stared a bit then shook her head. She gave a cold glance at the class and the turned around whispering. The teacher came up to her and led her to the front of the classroom. She gave her a respectful smile and turned to the rest of the class.  
  
" Well class, we have a new student among us from Hong Kong. Please introduce yourself young lady." Whitney glanced at the class, then at her teacher.  
  
" Of course Nimako-sensai! (Remember first chapter!) My name is Whitney. From Hong Kong," Whitney said looking around finding a lot of disappointed classes.  
  
" Cheer up class, I know it isn't who you were thinking it was but please welcome Whitney to out class." Said the teacher cheerfully over her disappointed feeling she had, " Your seat is beside Daidouji-san. I'm sure you'll both will become good friends."  
  
Whitney instantly cheered up and looked around finding Madison at the far back. She walked to her seat beside Madison. After the class was finished Madison came up to her and asked if she wanted to meet up with her, Eriol, and Syaoran at lunch break. Whitney nodded eagerly, wondering when lunch will come.  
  
^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_-^_^-^_^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^- ^  
  
" Did you manage to break in into the school?" said a male voice. The women beside her nodded. The man beside her smiled.  
  
" Good job Mitsuki-san! I will think highly of you now for other jobs later on! Keep up the work and disappoint me now. Now its on part 2. Are you up for it?" the man asked. Mitsuki just nodded. Then bowed.  
  
" Good! All in good times Kinimoto! Then you'll be gone forever!" the man laughed evilly.  
  
"MUAHAHAHA!" he later on added.  
  
^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_-^_^-^_^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^- ^  
  
Whitney looked around the courtyard where she agreed where she'd meet Madison and the others. She felt kind of scared since she was the only there in one part of the yard. She decided to read one of her books. When she opened the cover of her book, a note fell out. She noticed it was just written recently since it was folded up neatly and no creases appeared. When she opened it and read it, the first question on her mind was why?  
  
Here's what the note said:  
  
YOU MAY NOT REMEMBER WHO YOU REALLY ARE, BUT I DO AND THE SOONER YOU REMEMBER, YOU'LL REGRET, WHEN ITS ALREADY TOO LATE!  
  
Whitney looked puzzled then put a blank expression on when she noticed that Madison, Eriol and Syaoran were walking towards her. She stuffed the note in her pocket and stood up. Whitney noticed Eriol and Madison holding hands. She smiled and looked up.  
  
" So when did the happy couple get together?" Whitney asked and laughed when she saw them both blush.  
  
" We sort of went out when Sakura was still around, then when she disappeared, I felt so sad and hopeless then Eriol cheered me up and then we got really steady after that," Madison explained with a sad expression when she mention Syaoran. Madison and Eriol looked at Syaoran who was busily looking at the ground with an angry look. Whitney noticed and winced. She wondered why she winced for, it was just something that she did unsuspected.  
  
" So yea, what are we going to do after our first day of collage?" Whitey asked looking around. Madison thought for a bit then stopped when a girl their age walked up to them and introduced herself. She had long bluish- black hair and black eyes. She looked really nice.  
  
" Hi! This is my first time here and I really don't now anybody so I just wanted to say hey to all of you and especially you Whitney. My name is Mitsuki. I just moved here. Nice to meet you all!" she said cheerfully and stuck out her hand. Everybody shook it all with cheerful mask with a suspicious look except Whitney who just looked cheerful.  
  
" Well I better run off cause I have lots of stuff to do! Bye!" Mitsuki waved and walked off with an evil look on her face behind them. ' All in good times Kinimoto-san! All in good times!' she thought when she was out of view.  
  
^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_-^_^-^_^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^- ^  
  
When Mitsuki left. Whitney looked up and told them she had to get going for her next class if wanted to be on time. Madison told her she and the others should stop by her house and go to the mall or watch movies from there. They all agreed and swapped phone numbers and addresses with Whitney agreed. Madison also told her that she would come over and pick her up. Whitney agreed and walked off.  
  
' They are really nice people! I feel I've known them for a long time,' Whitney thought.  
  
^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_-^_^-^_^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^- ^  
  
"Ding Dong" went the doorbell to Whitney's apartment meaning Madison was here to pick her up. Whitney took her keys and headed to the door and opened it. What she saw was very shocking. Madison standing there with at least 10 bags of clothes with shoes and two bags of makeup.  
  
"What are those for and for who?" Whitney scared that the answer would be for her.  
  
"For you silly, I already own a fashion line, and Sakura was my best model. Till she was kidnapped. You look exactly like her, very pretty and ready to give an 'all that' look right away. She you're going to be my model. No here's a bag of clothes and go try them on before we head off at my place!" Madison said with stars in her eyes when she pushed Whitney into her room and closed the door.  
  
After 10 min, Madison made herself on the couch reading magazines when Whitney came out. She gasped. She looked exactly like Sakura! Whitney was wearing a short jean skirt and a white halter-top with white sandals. Her hair was up in a limp ponytail and put a little eyeliner and lip-gloss. Madison jumped off the couch.  
  
"Perfect!" she exclaimed.  
  
" Don't you think it's a bit to revealing?" Whitney asked. Madison stopped. Whitney instantly regretted what she said. " I'm really sorry! I didn't mean-'"but was cut off by Madison.  
  
" It's not that silly! Its just Sakura would say the same thing when she tried on every outfit I gave her to wear. But don't worry about me, just wait till what the guys would think." Madison winked at her when she blushed. Whitney grabbed her keys and followed Madison to the door. She stopped and told her she forgot her purse and was going to be back.  
  
She ran to her room and grabbed her purse and made sure everything was in it. She was digging in her stuff when she saw another note. She never kept notes in her purse she decided to check it out. This time she gasped. It said:  
  
I WARNED YOU! BEWARE!  
  
She tossed the note into her drawer with the other note she received and made a mental note to be on the look out when she when out. She came out of her room with a cheerful look and closed the door and followed Madison. But the only thing she didn't know about was that someone was watching her closely. Her every move.  
  
^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_-^_^-^_^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^- ^  
  
When Whitney saw that they reached to Madison, she didn't realized that she lived in a mansion by the time she walked out of the car.  
  
" OH MY GOD! Is this where you live? It's huge!" Whitney awed at the scenery.  
  
" No! I live in the shack next door," Madison said sarcastically then added, "I'm only joking and go ahead inside! I promise it won't bite," Madison said giggling. Whitney walked on the path that lead to the door and walked inside. Whitney was afraid to touch anything and it might break. She heard voices and walked into the room and found Eriol and Syaoran having pillow fight.  
  
" And I thought we all grow up, well I guess we have to make this an exception, right boys!" said Whitney in a grown up tone, but she saw their faces she burst out laughing. Syaoran and Eriol just stopped and looked stunned. Whitney was wearing on of Madison picked out outfits and looked exactly like Sakura. Eriol stopped staring and shook his head, while Syaoran couldn't stop staring.  
  
' Like what your staring at cousin?' Eriol whispered bringing Syaoran back to earth and was blushing. " You look really good Whitney, let me guess, Madison asked you to model for her?" Eriol asked. Whitney just nodded and saw that Syaoran was a bit red.  
  
" Are you okay Syaoran? You look tired from your fight?" Whitney asked. Syaoran shook his head and told her that he was okay and not to worry about him. Whitney just shrugged. Syaoran turned around and pretended to be looking for something that he dropped on the floor, where he let out a deep sigh and thanked GOD that she was as dense as Sakura.  
  
Whitney turned wanting to sit on the couch, when she came face to face with the lenses of the video camera. She shrieked and fell onto the nearest couch grabbing the nearest pillow and covered her face! She hated being in the center of attention. Madison just giggled as if she knew this was going to happen. Eriol started to laugh but then stopped when Syaoran gave him that you- shut-up-now-or-else look. Whitney gave a glance to Syaoran that told him thank you. He just nodded.  
  
" Now that all settled and that would be a great start of another story coming up. Now lets go to the mall, there's so many things I have to show you Whitney, and it's fun when the guys coming along, cause they'll carry our bags! ( Syaoran and Eriol both sweat dropped when they heard this. Syaoran mouthed an oh-no! look to Eriol who did the same.) No lets go!" Madison said leading herself and Whitney out the door having Syaoran and Eriol tag along.  
  
None of them knew what was going to happen. But they only thing they feared the most is the same events retaking when they thought it would stop.  
  
Or should Whitney taken the notes seriously!  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_-^_^-^_^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^- ^  
  
Well that's a wrap up for this Chapter. Hoped you like it. If you did then review, and tell me. Please check out my friends story called " the dating service" by SaKuRa LoVa, which is really good. Also please check out my other story called Princess of the Cherry Blossom. That story won't be updated till I'm don't this one. He He! I can't help it, I have bandages on my fingers from the other chapters. Oh well, that what you get from good reviewers.  
  
\/ If you want to know where you get full versions of all the Card Captor Sakura manga volumes, check out this website: \/  
  
www.mangazz.host.sk  
  
/\ If you're also looking for Love Hina full Versions of all the volumes please check out the same website above. /\  
  
I'm telling you it's a really good site! Now that's it! Please review, review, review and review!  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
You're al most there!!  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
REVIEW!! 


	12. Incident at the Mall Part II

KaWaII ChIc: Hey to all you guys! What's up? Sorry for the late posting! I was really busy this week so I'm sorry all those people who disappointed at me updating so late. But don't worry, I wont be that late anymore, unless something comes up ^_^ Thanks to all my reviewer's and especially to LilMorningStar and SaKuRa LoVa!! Today's I have a surprise for you all! (points to the seat beside her…) KERO-Chan!

****

****

**_Kero- (bows) Hey! Thanks KaWaII ChIc! I'm glad you invited me over instead of that Chinese brat… ( laugh's evilly)_**

****

****

**_Syaoran- (hears Kero and walk onto the stage…) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU STUFFED ANIMAL? ( death glare~\//\\/ ~death glare!)_**

****

****

**_Kero- NOTHING YOU CHINESE GAKI! WATCH OUT WHO YOU ARE TALKING TOO!_**

****

****

**_Syaoran- YEA RIGHT! You should look who's talking! A STUFFED ANIMAL!! ( LAUGHS REALLY HARD!)_**

****

****

**_KaWaII ChIc- (shakes her head) …(mumbles something)…Never should've invited you too! Anyways! Sorry about that reviewers! I'll try to get more tame people…(Syaoran and Kero glare at her) …maybe not! I didn't her that anybody wanted to do something for me! Please if you have the time, please go to www.mangazz.host.sk for me and please get all the Card Captor Sakura manga scans in their correct volumes! Thanks! All if you do that for me… I have a surprise for you and you only! So please email me if you have the time!! Please review!! And now with the chapter!!_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_I Like to dedicate this chapter to:_**

****

****

**_Janet_**

OXAmethystXo 

**_LiLMorningStar/LilShiningStar_**

****

****

**_Evanesence_**

****

****

**_Linda18_**

****

****

**_Kura-chan_**

****

****

**_SaKuRa LoVa- Thanks so much!!_**

****

****

**_Flaming Sakura_**

****

****

**_Sapphirecrystal_**

****

****

**_Dust of Fire_**

****

****

**_Sakura90_**

****

****

**_Mystic Moon Empress_**

****

****

**_Saphire Princess!! – My Best Friend!_**

****

****

**_KaWaII ChIc- I need to give myself credit right!! ^_^_**

****

****

**_Keep reviewing!!_**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_This chapter may have some swearing or scenes with sexual scene ( don't worry about it though! Not describing much!) so please if you don't agree with it then don't read and please don't send_**

Flames!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

****

No Difference Between You and Me Chapter 13: Incident at the Mall Part II 

****

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Whitney and Madison sat in the back of the car while Eriol and Syaoran sat in the front with Syaoran driving. Syaoran and Eriol thought they were both going death when Madison told a joke and her and Whitney would start giggling non-stop. So they decided to ignore it when they were half way there. He decided to strike up a conversation with Whitney.

" So Whitney, do you like Japan?" Syaoran said while focusing on the road, then check the rear mirror. Whitney smiled brightly and nodded. Madison and Eriol both smiled while seeing this and were glad.

" I really like it here because you guys make it a lot of fun ever since…" Whitney drifted off smiling for one moment then frowning. Syaoran studied her closely. Deciding to push the subject more.

" Then what…" Syaoran paused instantly regretting he tried to push the subject even more because it only brought tears to Whitney's face. Whitney silently cried because of the reminder of her past. " Sorry! I didn't mean to…" Syaoran tried apologizing but Whitney cut him off.

" No its ok, its just that I really don't remember my past because my guardian found me on the streets with my clothes all ripped and I looked like I was rapped but I wasn't just I don't know somehow how kidnapped and brought here. She took great care of me and my situation. After a few days, I started having nightmares and it was about this girl and this girl always appears to be me, its really freaky…" Whitney paused after seeing Syaoran face. It was like he seen a ghost. He pulled over into an empty spot and turned to look at Whitney.

" What kind of dreams were they? Can you tell us?" Syaoran asked eagerly as Madison and Eriol nodded their heads as well. Whitney nodded and told them her dream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_ Dream:_**

****

Sakura woke up after someone kidnapped her and put her to sleep. She looked around at her surroundings, finding that she was put in isolation from everything. Finally she noticed the she all tied up. 

" Syaoran! Where are you? Help me Syaoran!" Sakura wailed. But no one came.

Suddenly Sakura saw a shadow coming out of the dark hallway. See tried to look closer to see who it was, but it was to dark.

" So you've finally awoke huh Sakura," said the mysterious voice. Sakura gasped and struggled to get out of the state she was in.

" There's no use to escape, you're finally mine Sakura Kinimoto, mine forever," said the mysterious voice again. Sakura saw a sharp thing in his hand. She struggled even more. She started to cry.

" Never! I'm not something you own! HELP ME!!" Sakura cried even louder. 

" You're hopeless," said the voice, which appeared to be a man. He came even closer. Sakura could now see that he had a needle in his hand.

" Say goodbye Sakura!" said the man as he stabbed a needle in her right shoulder. Sakura screamed. Her screams fainted after a minute when the injection was put into her. She became unconscious.

****

****

**_End of dream_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" The girl in this dream is named Sakura, the exact same person I saw on the school's bulletin wall. And whenever you guys talk about her, it's always like I was with her and known her all my life. Its like I'm her," Whitney said while the rest of them had shocked faces. Syaoran was the first to speak.

" You said she or you were calling out Syaoran?" Syaoran asked and Whitney nodded, " Then she was definitely calling out for me, because she was kidnapped right under my nose in a…" Syaoran was again cut off by Whitney who finished off his sentence telling them from a dark alley. Syaoran looked surprised when Whitney answered. Madison decided to speak up.

" Did you have any other dreams?" 

" Yup! There was one when I was in a park and I was in a white dress and was walking towards something and someone bumped into me…" Syaoran. Madison and Eriol's eyes widened. She was recalling a dream that actually happened to them all. Whitney shivered, then said this was all too weird. Madison shook her head and told her that it was okay and they'll know what to do later when the times right. Syaoran drove off the road and arrived shortly at the mall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Wow! This is really big! But not as big as the ones in Hong Kong!" Whitney gaped at the beautiful gardens within. The rest just smiled but then Madison grabbed her hand and dragged her to the first store for the day and the first store on Madison mental shopping list. But non of them were aware that someone was following them. Someone with evil thoughts and ideas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mitsuki was walking down the mall following certain bodies when guys were giving her sexy thoughts. She was wearing a white halter top that was very low cut which revealed a lot. With a short black tennis mini skirt with boots that when up to her knee's. Her bluish black hair gleamed with white streaks and her make up was put on very heavily. Over all, she looked like a slut. She walked to one of the guys who was staring at her, and gave a him a hard kiss on the lips.

After kissing, she broke off and giving the guys a pathetic look.

" Had fun watching the mother fuckers? Then there's more where that came from…' Mitsuki licked her lips and bent down a bit which totally revealed most her breasts. The guys looked at her and nodded. The guy who just got kissed got up and pressed himself on her on the wall behind her and kissed her neck and left bites. Then lifted his face to look at her and asked her a simple question.

" What do you want?" he asked while giving her a daring smile. She just simply rubbed his aroused member and told him that she need his help in something big and if he achieved it then told him to buy a pack of condoms cause he would need them.

" What would I have to do?" He said continuing to kiss her neck.

" Try to kill this girl and boy!" Mitsuki said pointing to Whitney and Syaoran. She turned to him who nodded and kissed really hard and let go after a couple of seconds and walked away.

She shook her head smiled a pathetic smile.

' They are so pathetic!' she thought and walked out of the store waiting for something to happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_2 hours later_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whitney was really tired and Madison was still full of energy. The guys behind her looked more tired because they were carrying all Madison and Whitney's bags. Madison saw how tired they were so they decided to take a break. They walked into this bakery and ordered themselves cookies and sat down into an empty table. After 10 min they walked out refreshed and ready for Madison's next obstacle.

After walking around then heard people gasping and they turned around, someone with a gun point directly at Whitney head. Syaoran this and went in front of her, trying to protect her. The guys behind it pulled the trigger and let go…

Syaoran, Whitney, Eriol, and Madison had shut their eyes waiting for the blows… 

BANG! 

****

****

Syaoran opened his eyes and saw that they shot to the sealing as a warning. The person with the gun decided to speak.

" Give up the girl! And back away…" the guys was cut off when Syaoran ran up to him and did a triple back flip then kicked the gun out of his hands. He grabbed the guy by the neck and told him off in front of the crowd all around them.

" Listen you ass hole! I'm not handing over Whitney to you creeps even if it were the last things I would do…" Syaoran couldn't continue while he was shot in the shoulder by another guy who picked up the gun and shot him. Whitney screamed and ran towards him and punched of the men who ganged up on Syaoran. When they let go of the gun, Whitney quickly grabbed it and pointed it at him and made them run away after she threatened to shoot them since it was the only gun they had. The backed off and walked away.

Whitney dropped the gun and ran towards Syaoran, who was on the floor bleeding very badly. Whitney with tears in her eyes dropped next to him and ripped of some of her skirt and wrapped it around his arm to stop the bleeding. Whitney cried silently because he wasn't responding. Madison and Eriol both called the ambulance and police at the same time when they saw Whitney disturbing look.

Sooner or later the ambulance came and took Syaoran in a stretcher. He still hasn't woken up. Paramedics looked at each other sadly and looked at Whitney and told her that he was in a coma and that was the reason he didn't wake up. They needed to rush to the hospital but didn't have enough space to bring anybody. Whitney nodded and watched them pack up and leave in a hurry. When they were out of site Whitney dropped to the floor and started sobbing. Madison went next to her and started sobbing. Eriol behind them looking around to see if the were still around.

" We'll go check up on him later? Okay? It's okay…" Eriol said calmly while bringing Whitney and Madison up with one arm around each of them and walking them out of the mall while carrying their stuff also. Whitney looked back and hoped that Syaoran would wake up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mitsuki looked around and saw that Syaoran wasn't among them but Whitney was. She smiled a half smile and turned around walking away when seeing the guys walking up to her. 

' One down, one left! Time to make my appointment…' she thought while walking off with a guy who had his arms around her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I had to make a cliffy, because I hadn't made one in awhile. Besides their way more thrilling when you have cliffy's right? Anyways thanks for reading and review please!! REVIEW! \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ YOU ARE ALMOST THERE \/ \/ \/ \/ You're there!! Review!! Ja!! KaWaII ChIc 

****

****


	13. Coma! Wake up!

KaWaII ChIc: Hey guys!! You guys don't review? (sobs) I thought I had a fan club of reviewers…I guess not!

**_Please review! Because more review the more chapter's you get! Or is my story getting really boring? Tell me in your reviews whether it is or not!! Guess what! _**

Card Captor Sakura is back! And now in 2 version. Clamp decided to bring most of their characters in a comic book of all Clamp's creations. Genius isn't it! I have the website to where you can get the manga scans of 'Tsubasa' – Clamp. If you want the site please tell me in your reviews! Thank you MoshiMoshiQueen for the site!! I'm sorry if you didn't like the scenes of the last chapter or the chapter it's self because I did it in a rush. Hopefully I wont do it the next time! If it's the first time reading this story please check out my other story called: "Princess of the Cherry Blossom" But it wont be updated till I get this story done. Hopefully it'll be done sometime soon, probably during November if I'm not busy!! I probably wont update for a long time because I'm traveling. I Know, I know. School starting soon, but my parent want me to travel! I can't help it! I love traveling. Wish me good luck!! Now its no more talk and more reading! Till next time! Ja Ne! KaWaII ChIc 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I like to thank these people who have reviewed my story!! ** Janet ** ****

OXAmethystXo 

**_LiLMorningStar/LilShiningStar_**

Evanesence

Linda18 

Kura-chan

SaKuRa LoVa- Thanks so much!!

Flaming Sakura

Sapphirecrystal

Dust of Fire

Sakura90

Mystic Moon Empress

Saphire Princess!! – My Best Friend!

And Myself! (hehe)

Keep reviewing!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I own the Evil guy and Mitsuki, and 'Whitney', also I'm really not a big fan of Justin Timberlake, but I going to use his song. So don't sue me please! I'm broke!!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No Difference Between You and Me **_ Chapter 14: Coma! Wake Up!! _**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You were my sun,

You were my earth,

You don't how many ways I loved you,

No!

So you took a chance,

Made other plans,

I bet you didn't even think it would come crashing down,

No!

Whitney didn't know how many ways this song fit her. It was like it was meant for her.

Except she didn't know her true self.

Because she was found. She didn't complain or even try. Her friends had the slightest idea that she was Sakura. She thought the same thing.

Maybe she was?!?

Maybe she wasn't?!?

It was all a question to discuss later because they had already issues to discuss. Syaoran was in the hospital, because he was shot by the person who was after her. She was half angry, half scared and half surprised. She was surprised that someone was actually after her even if she thought it will all end when she came here. She was angry for the person who wanted her shot her friend. She was scared that they may attack sometime sooner or later at her or her friends. 

Whitney was deep in thought when she was in Eriol's car with Madison in the front with Eriol and Whitney in the back. This gave Whitney a lot of space and time to think when she was on her ride to the hospital. But Madison broke her concentration.

" Whitney, have you ever had the slightest thought that you might be Sakura?" Madison asked, but she never dared to look back at Whitney's expression. There was silence but then Whitney answered.

" Yes, I did have a thought about that. Maybe I can check out my DNA at the hospital while we're going there?" Whitney said offering to take a DNA test. Madison thought it was a great idea but Eriol thought it was to risky. There was another moment of silence, but then Eriol announced that they were there. Eriol showed Whitney the hospital. They came to the waiting room, where he told her and Madison to wait to make sure everything's clear. He came back with a half smile on his face.

" They'll let us in, but one at a time because of the equipment in there. I think it would be best if Whitney went first to see him. Whitney?" Eriol asked looking at Madison who only nodded. Whitney nodded and walked to the room which Eriol pointed at. She stepped in side and found Syaoran lying there, looking defenseless with a long thin tube of liquid that went into his arm. Whitney winced and looked away. When she went nearer she found him breathing normally. She took a seat beside him and kept silent. The doctor suddenly showed up and explained why he wasn't moving.

" He's in a coma… I don't know when he'll wake up, but till then try to keep him happy with happy thoughts and conversations okay. I leave till then…" said the doctor and walked out. Whitney looked down at him and frowned.

'He's lying so still as if he's dead. He looks dead too. Oh, there the bandage around the arm he was shot…' Whitney thought. She decided to speak to him even though she knew he wont answer back.

"Syaoran! Can you hear me?" Whitney asked. Suddenly she was Syaoran eyelids flutter for a moment then stopped which meant he was listening and could hear her.

" Great! We miss very much, and I'm sorry for what had happened. You protected me even though you got yourself shot. Please wake up soon okay. I have some news for you… I going to take a DNA test to see if I am really Sakura or not. I want you to be there when I get my results, so please wake up. And if you don't I'll read my results to you. That's all I got to say. I'm sureMadison or Eriol want to see you. So I'll get them. Hope you get better soon. Ja!" Whitney said then walking out of the room with tears in her eyes.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mitsuki walked back an forth in her little room in the dark alley, where everything that happened to Sakura was all here. Mitsuki was thinking about her life before working for Master Kanomi. Kanomi was very powerful and too strong to betray him. Mitsuki shivered at the thought of her punishment if she ever had one. She remembered what had happened the day before. Where her supposed "one night stand" had shot Syaoran who blocked himself for Sakura. 

' What does true love feel like? I've only been abandoned when I was 13 and Kanomi took me in his business. Ever since I lived a life of hatred. When am I going to quit?' Mitsuki thought quietly. She finally decided to put a stop in her act and for the first time help out and give information to people maybe she could one day trust. She quickly packed her things that she needed the most and walked out of her basement window tracking down one person that might actually believe her.

Whitney… no… Sakura

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kanomi walked into his big room which was like his office. Office not for business but for killing against people he hated the most. He heard about the big 'news' about Syaoran being shot in the mall by Mitsuki. He was very pleased that she had done so but the brat, Syaoran had stopped him from doing what he really intended. To kill Sakura, who now is believed to be Whitney. 

"Fools!" Kanomi yelled as he pounded his hand which a fist on the desk. He was indeed very angry.

" And they think that they could trick me! Please! Let's see what Mitsuki has to say about this!" Kanomi barged out f the room like a mad man making his way down the dark alley towards Mitsuki's room. He smacked down the bedroom door and saw that the room was bare. He literally turned red with anger, because everything was… gone!

"Mitsuki you bitch! No one turns there back on me without paying a price! Next time I see you, you'll pay dearly!" Kanomi yelled with rage. He never looked so anger before. This time he made sure that this time they'll all pay. He walked out of the room with a smirk on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Miss Whitney, we have received the results of the DNA test and they were positive that they were exactly like Miss Kinimoto's. In other words we have reasons to believe that you could be Miss Kinimoto or if she had a twin sister, you could also be here. Take you chances now! Thanks for coming! Good Bye!" said the letter. 

Whitney stood there shocked. Me Sakura Kinimoto. It does make sense, compared to the history I have and she has. I should Eriol and Madison this. Suddenly there was a knock on her apartment door. 'Who could be knocking this late?' she thought. She opened the door and saw Mitsuki at the door with a small suitcase behind her. Whitney looked shocked but allowed her to come in. 

"Mitsuki what are you doing here? Are you in trouble? Why do you have your suitcase with you?" Whitney asked all these questions with no answers responding. Sakura nodded her head in understanding that there is going to be an explanation coming and it was going to be a long one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks everybody for keeping up with my story. I'm really sorry that I didn't update for awhile because I'm travelling, and still travelling. So I didn't have time to write this chapter, But thank god I'm finished now. Expect the next chapter in two weeks!

Keep reviewing!!!!

Ja Ne KaWaII ChIc

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

-_^ REVIEW ^-^

****


	14. Answers To My Dreams

****

KaWaII ChIc:

Welcome back people to another chapter of No Difference between You and Me! It been really exciting with you guys from the beginning till know and let you guys know that we are coming near the end of the story but I'm not going to tell you when. I just like to thank you all that reviewed but thing is that some people read these chapter but don't review, I even found out that I'm on some people's favorite story list. Ha! That's something that you don't see everyday. Beside I want you to know that I'm taking "Princess of the Cherry Blossom of FF.net because I haven't updated in a long time.

Now I'm going to make a list of reviewers that have reviewed my chapters and I like to thank them:

Geminikika1

I just found this story and I think is so cool! Yah, why does she have all her stuff with her? Hope you update soon

Syaoran-and-Sakura 

oh! UPDATE!hehe! Pweaze? I'll love you forever... :D

oXAmethystXo 

GAH! IM going to kill Mitsuki. ugh shes such a bi0tch!~ Girl's liek her gets on my nerves REALLY quickly... ((o(o

SaKuRa LoVa

a little...uh not my taste...yah no the scenes..but overall the chapter was great and i cant wait til the next chapter

Janet (jpulgarin@charter.net)

I like this story. It sounds very interesting. I hope you write some more. I wonder who is this mysterious man...Oh well, I'l find out when you get done with the next chapter.

LiLMorningStar 

Hey,this is LiLMorningStar.THis chapter is as good as the last one.please write another chapter for me and the others.Can you email me when you post up the new chapter. aemail me at:Asianbelles@aol.com.Thanks!^_^Yours truly,LiLMorningStar^_^

Flaming Sakura

Sapphirecrystal

Dust of Fire

Sakura90

Mystic Moon Empress

Saphire Princess!! – My Best Friend!

And Myself! (hehe)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Please review! Because more review the more chapter's you get! Or is my story getting really boring? Tell me in your reviews whether it is or not!! Guess what! 

Card Captor Sakura is back! And now in 2 version. Clamp decided to bring most of their characters in a comic book of all Clamp's creations. Genius isn't it! I have the website to where you can get the manga scans of 'Tsubasa' – Clamp. If you want the site please tell me in your reviews! Thank you MoshiMoshiQueen for the site!! I'm sorry if you didn't like the scenes of the last chapter or the chapter it's self because I did it in a rush. Hopefully I wont do it the next time! If it's the first time reading this story please check out my other story called: "Princess of the Cherry Blossom" But it wont be updated till I get this story done. Hopefully it'll be done sometime soon, probably during November if I'm not busy!! I probably wont update for a long time because I'm traveling. I Know, I know. School starting soon, but my parent want me to travel! I can't help it! I love traveling. Wish me good luck!! Now its no more talk and more reading! Till next time! Ja Ne! KaWaII ChIc 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

No Difference Between You and Me

Chapter 15 - Answer to my Dreams

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mitsuki looked around Whitney… no Sakura's apartment and saw how well it was taken care of. She felt like crying after what she had done to Sakura and Syaoran. She promised to herself that the first thing she would do is give Sakura and explanation on these strange occurrences she encountered in the past two years. Sakura walked in with a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate. She placed them on the table in between her chair and Mistake's. She sat down in silence waiting for Mitsuki to explain why she was here.

" Whitney I have a confession to make and an explanation to give you. First you're not really Whitney, you're actually Sakura Kinimoto, the girl who went missing two years ago. Second, I'm not really the nice person you thought I was before because I worked for a bad man who toke me in after I was found on the streets around a really young age. He got me doing really bad stuff like killing people. That what happen to you two years ago, you were kidnapped by him and sent to China…" Mitsuki waited for Sakura's expression. There was nothing on it because it was blank.

" Then you were brought back here, the man I worked for wanted revenge for your arrival so he sent a couple of guys to come and kidnap you instead they shot your friend. Since then I felt so bad that I ran away and came her to tell you this because I'm in danger. The man… Kanomi…. Is after me!!" Mitsuki started crying and Sakura went over to her side and gave her a hug. 

"Listen it's not your fault, its Kanomi's. It wasn't your choice to fight at all. For all I know that you are a good person and why don't you stay here till we get this problem solved. Then we can help you but first I need you help, I am Sakura right?" Whitney asked with wide eyes.

" ..Yes.."

" Okay then that a lot, because I had dreams till now and they started two years ago right when I was kidnapped.. Come on lets over to Madison house and explain to them the situation." Sakura told Mitsuki an they both walked out the door to Madison house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dream:

Sakura woke up after someone kidnapped her and put her to sleep. She looked around at her surroundings, finding that she was put in isolation from everything. Finally she noticed the she all tied up. 

" Syaoran! Where are you? Help me Syaoran!" Sakura wailed. But no one came.

Suddenly Sakura saw a shadow coming out of the dark hallway. See tried to look closer to see whom it was, but it was to dark.

" So you've finally awoke huh Sakura," said the mysterious voice. Sakura gasped and struggled to get out of the state she was in.

" There's no use to escape, you're finally mine Sakura Kinimoto, mine forever," said the mysterious voice again. Sakura saw a sharp thing in his hand. She struggled even more. She started to cry.

" Never! I'm not something you own! HELP ME!!" Sakura cried even louder. 

" You're hopeless," said the voice, which appeared to be a man. He came even closer. Sakura could now see that he had a needle in his hand.

" Say goodbye Sakura!" said the man as he stabbed a needle in her right shoulder. Sakura screamed. Her screams fainted after a minute when the injection was put into her. She became unconscious.

Dream:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled waking up from his coma. Doctors around him wiped off their sweat because they were afraid something might've happened to Syaoran in his sleep. Syaoran looked around him and found himself in a hospital. Then he heard his stomach growl. He blushed with embarrassment.

" I guess I must be really hungry, huh?" Syaoran laughed nervously, while the nurses giggled. His doctor explained to him the situation. Syaoran gasped… ' A coma for about 3 days? Wow I really must've been knocked out!' he thought.

" Can you do me a favor, cut me some slack and get me some food?" Syaoran said since his stomach growled again. The doctor nodded and walked out with his nurse. Syaoran looked around thinking why did he get that dream since he hasn't seen it in his whole life. Suddenly a shocking conclusion hit him. 

" That's what happened to Sakura when she was kidnapped. She just got temporary amnesia. I have to tell Sakura …" Syaoran fell asleep from exhaustion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Kanomi walked up and down his office looking at the strongest men he had. This time whatever kindness he had broke into tiny little pieces. This time it was war and he didn't care who got killed this time. He wanted only two people. Sakura and Mitsuki and he wanted them alive, nobody will dare to go in his way.

" Listen, I want you all to find these two p… Sakura and Mitsuki and bring them to me alive. If anybody get in your way kill them… do whatever to him or her. This time its going to be this century's biggest hunt down ever. So make me proud or face the consequences," Kanomi said in a harsh voice, and walked out.

His men looked at each other and looked frightened. 

'What have we gotten ourselves into?' they all thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream:

__

" Listen, I want you all to find these two people… Sakura and Mitsuki and bring them to me alive. If anybody get in your way kill them… do whatever to him or her. This time its going to be this century's biggest hunt down ever. So make me proud or face the consequences,"…

Syaoran woke up sweaty. He feared something will happen and he got a dream, and his dreams are never wrong. There was only one thing to do… warn Sakura and Mitsuki and really soon.

TO BE CONTINUED…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I had to make a cliffy, because I hadn't made one in awhile. Besides their way more thrilling when you have cliffy's right? Anyways thanks for reading and review please!! REVIEW! \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ YOU ARE ALMOST THERE \/ \/ \/ \/ You're there!! Review!! Ja!! KaWaII ChIc __ **__** ****


	15. My Last Breath

**__**

KaWaII ChIc:

Welcome back people to another chapter of No Difference between You and Me! It been really exciting with you guys from the beginning till know and let you guys know that we are coming near the end of the story but I'm not going to tell you when. I just like to thank you all that reviewed but thing is that some people read these chapter but don't review, I even found out that I'm on some people's favorite story list. Ha! That's something that you don't see everyday. Beside I want you to know that I'm taking "Princess of the Cherry Blossom of FF.net because I haven't updated in a long time.

Now I'm going to make a list of reviewers that have reviewed my chapters and I like to thank them:

**_Geminikika1_**

**__**

I just found this story and I think is so cool! Yah, why does she have all her stuff with her? Hope you update soon

Syaoran-and-Sakura 

oh! UPDATE!hehe! Pweaze? I'll love you forever... :D

**_oXAmethystXo_******

GAH! IM going to kill Mitsuki. ugh shes such a bi0tch!~ Girl's liek her gets on my nerves REALLY quickly... ((o(o

**_SaKuRa LoVa_**

**__**

a little...uh not my taste...yah no the scenes..but overall the chapter was great and i cant wait til the next chapter

Janet (**_jpulgarin@charter.net_****_)_**

I like this story. It sounds very interesting. I hope you write some more. I wonder who is this mysterious man...Oh well, I'l find out when you get done with the next chapter.

**_LiLMorningStar_******

Hey,this is LiLMorningStar.THis chapter is as good as the last one.please write another chapter for me and the others.Can you email me when you post up the new chapter. aemail me at:Asianbelles@aol.com.Thanks!^_^Yours truly,LiLMorningStar^_^

Flaming Sakura

Sapphirecrystal

Dust of Fire

Sakura90

Mystic Moon Empress 

Saphire Princess!! – My Best Friend!

And Myself! (hehe)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review! Because more review the more chapter's you get! Or is my story getting really boring? Tell me in your reviews whether it is or not!! Guess what! 

Card Captor Sakura is back! And now in 2 version. Clamp decided to bring most of their characters in a comic book of all Clamp's creations. Genius isn't it! I have the website to where you can get the manga scans of 'Tsubasa' – Clamp. If you want the site please tell me in your reviews! Thank you MoshiMoshiQueen for the site!! I'm sorry if you didn't like the scenes of the last chapter or the chapter it's self because I did it in a rush. Hopefully I wont do it the next time! If it's the first time reading this story please check out my other story called: "Princess of the Cherry Blossom" But it wont be updated till I get this story done. Hopefully it'll be done sometime soon, probably during November if I'm not busy!! I probably wont update for a long time because I'm traveling. I Know, I know. School starting soon, but my parent want me to travel! I can't help it! I love traveling. Wish me good luck!! Now its no more talk and more reading! Till next time! Ja Ne! KaWaII ChIc 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No Difference Between You and Me

Chapter 16 - One Last Breath

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura and Mitsuki explained to Madison and Eriol her situation and the new information. Both were very shocked. Madison passed out a few seconds later and waking up after half an hour. Sakura and Madison were hugging each other as if they haven't seen each other at all for a long time. Mitsuki watched them and felt guilty about what she did to Sakura. But on the other hand they all had to worry about what Kanomi would do when he found out that she left him. Sakura looked at Mitsuki who sadly smiled back.

" Sakura we have to worry about Kanomi and his new plot against all of us. Remember he is very well known and well feared by. He is going to plot something to kill us all. And…" she was suddenly interrupted by the phone. Eriol was the nearest so he picked up. 

" Hello… Yes… No… What? … Okay we'll be right there…Bye!" he hanged up the phone. He looked at everybody with a surprised and worried expression. " Guys… Syaoran is missing… He's not in his hospital bed and not in the hospital!"

Sakura bit back tears and felt her heart being ripped out. Mitsuki looked at Sakura and ran to hug her. Madison looked at Eriol with a shocked expression and started to sob. Sakura was the first one to get up with rage. She looked at everybody as if she was about to kill anybody that got in her way.

" I'm going to look for him. He wasn't kidnapped because I know it. I can feel that he is really near. Those who want to come, come now!" she said grabbing her coat and the keys. Mitsuki followed. Eriol and Madison grabbed the other keys to their own car. When Sakura started the ignition, a car pulled up. She couldn't see the driver because it was raining. She more closely. She gasped.

" Syaoran!" She jumped out of the car and helped him into the house. Eriol Madison and Mitsuki saw this and ran inside to help him. Sakura helped him to the couch. She let go of him and saw the blood on her hands. Syaoran was clutching his shoulder. Its was bleeding. She grabbed the towel and put it over the wound, which hasn't fully healed.

" Syaoran! Where were you! The hospital called and reported that you were missing! Oh! I was so worried!" Sakura said while looking down sobbing a bit. Syaoran looked at her, smiling. He lift her face and looked at her straight in the eye. He brushed a few tears and caressed her cheek.

" Sakura, I'm fine and how about you…" he asked while Sakura gasped. How could he know that she was Sakura.

" How did you know…" 

" Because I saw what happened to you two years ago. Welcome back Sakura! I missed you so much!" he said while pulling her into a big hug. She felt so safe in his arms. Feelings started to rush through her like a wild herd of elephants. She loved Syaoran from before, and she still loved him now. But the problem was did he love her? She pulled away and looked at him. He looked at her surprised that she pulled away.

" Syaoran.. Were we just friends before I disappeared?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. Sakura felt very hurt. So they were friends nothing more. 

" Why?" he asked looking at her seeing the hurt that showed in her eyes.

" Nothing… we should call others in… is their anything you like to tell me?" Sakura asked looking away towards the door. Syaoran nodded.

" Sakura, you were kidnapped and injected by fluids that make you forget things for a period of time. And also that someone if after you… I don't now who but it's a man and he's after you and this person called Mitsuki…" he was cut off when he was interrupted.

" That's me…He's name is Kanomi, I worked for him but ran away because he is an evil man! He going to plot something big. Sorry was I interrupting something?" Mitsuki said looking at their faces.

" No…" " Yes…" Sakura and Syaoran both replied at the same time. Mitsuki laughed looking at their shocked expressions. Madison and Eriol both entered the room with bowls of soup for everybody. After a couple of hours making plans. Finally after a good long thought, they finally came up with a great plan that they thought it would work. All they had to do was catch Kanomi in his own trap.

Sakura looked at the time. Almost midnight. She invited Mitsuki over to her place to stay the night since her stuff was their. They left and drove cautiously looking around to see anybody following them. After 10 min. Mitsuki looked out the window seeing the a black car was following them.

" Shit! Sakura! Turn around this corner and speed! I'm calling Syaoran," she said panicking. She dialed Syaoran's cell number hoping he would pick up.

* * *

Syaoran was busy watch TV to relax. Eriol called the hospital and told them that they found him and under great care. The agreed and said that he was well enough to leave. He had his cell phone on just incase something wahappening. Eriol and Madison were in the other room looking up research. He walked into the other room to check up on them, taking his phone with him.

Eriol and Madison had found bits a pieces of information and explained it to Syaoran.

" He has several accounts of first degree murder but escaped Tokyo jail and is after those who help put him in jail. Madison just remember that Sakura's dad was a police officer before he became an archeologist. He also was on Kanomi's case. Since he died, Kanomi must've thought that kidnapping Sakura was better," Eriol explained. Suddenly Syaoran's cell phone rang. It was Mitsuki.

" Hello…"

" Hello! Syaoran they are after us…"

" Shit! Where are you guys!" he could hear tires screeching. 

" We are near the university…*bang bang bang* Ahh! Now they are shooting at us… Sakura? Sakura!" Mitsuki yelled.

" SAKURA! MITSUKI? MITSUKI? Answer Damn it!" Syaoran yelled running down the stairs. Eriol and Madison following. All of the sudden…

" AHHH!! NOO! " Syaoran could hear a loud crash and sirens. 

" NO! No! They crashed…they crashed…" he said pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the street. Madison was crying. Eriol looked like he was about to break anything. Syaoran was the worst. He wanted revenge. When they arrived, they saw a huge crowd and broken glasses. They made them selves through. The sight they saw made Madison pass out. Both Sakura and Mitsuki were lying down on the floor.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you…

50 000 tears I cried…

****

Syaoran ran to Sakura who just came back but couldn't move. She cried out because the pain was to much. Mitsuki was lying there lifelessly. Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran crying very silently.

" Syyaaoran…" she stuttered. Syaoran looked at her not believing that her was loosing her.

" Sakura don't leave me please…" Syaoran said not controlling the tears that were falling.

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding by you…

And you still won't hear me!

Going under!

****

" Syaoran… its was them…please take care of everyone…Where's Mitsuki….AHH!" she cried out of pain that was killing her.

" Over there Sakura… You're going to make it! Trust me! Sakura!" he yelled.

" Syaoran… if I don't…I love you…" Sakura said then her eye's drooping and she took her one last breath.

" No!" he whimpered…then was dragged away by one of the officers.

Don't want your hand this time!

I'll save myself…

Maybe I'll wake up for once…

Not tormented daily, defeated by you!

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom.

I'm dying again…

****

" Two women were being chased by a black car and then crashed into the pole. This just happened minutes ago at Tokyo University. Both women are pronounced dead," the news reporter said broadcasting on live TV news. Syaoran fell down and cried, cursing at god! Eriol broke into tears, silently crying over Madison's limp shoulder. We just lost her. A policeman walking by asked them to sign some forms. Syaoran begged them if there was another was from them to survive. Both of them looked at each other then looked at Syaoran.

" Yes there is, but it's expensive and might not work," 

" I'll try anyway!" Syaoran said telling them to send both Sakura and Mitsuki to the hospital. Syaoran was now praying that their might be a second chance.

I'm going under…

Drowning in you…

I'm falling forever…

I've got to break through…

I'm going under!

You're luring, and stirring…

The truth and the lies…

So I don't know what's real or what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head,

So I can't trust myself anymore…

I'm dying again…

****

Syaoran looked at the ambulance drive by. He looked at them taking Sakura and Mitsuki away. Hoping that they might have another chance. 

I'm going under…

Drowning in you…

I'm falling forever…

I've got to break through time…

So go and scream!

Scream at me!

I'm so far away…

I won't be broken again!

I've got to breath…

I can't keep going under…

I'm dying again…

I'm going under…

Drowning in you…

I'm falling forever…

I've got to break through…

going under!

going under!

going under!

****

" I love you too Sakura!"

* * *

So what do you think? Sorry I had to put that song in because it bugged its way through. Thanks for reading and plus I made a cliffy just for you. Please read and review!

Evanescence - Going Under

Ja Ne!

**** ****


	16. All In One Day

No Difference Between You and Me

Chapter 17 : All In One Night…

*

Authors Note : Hey! Welcome back to another chapter of No Difference Between You and Me. I sorry to say that we are near the end of this story, but this is not the last chapter. To the Princess of the Cherry Blossom's reviewer, I am happy to say that the latest version coming out and it's called Once Upon A December. But it won't be out any time soon. But when it will be out, that's a surprise. Enough chit chat, read and review please!

*

Sakura…

Of course he loved her ever since they meet but didn't realize it until the last moment when he was about to lose her again. He was cursed with bad luck. But there was one thing that was on his mind. To catch Kanomi! It would be payback for he's done for all those people out there. It would be payback for the way he hurt his friends. He was going to make it damn sure that he would suffer.

Syaoran lifted his face up from his hands and looked around him. He was in the hospital once again. This time, him and Sakura switched places. He watched Eriol cuddle up Madison in his arms, whispering good thoughts. And here he was worrying about the life and death of two people. He got up to get a drink of water. 

" I'm going to get a drink, be right back " he told Eriol and who nodded.

He turned the corner to the soda machine when he heard a familiar voice of somebody. Somebody who threatened him long time ago… He made sure that he wasn't noticed and came closer to the person who talking on his cellular phone. He was wearing a drench coat and a big hat. Syaoran smirked.

" Typical…"

He edged in a little closer and listened to his conversation.

" No! I found them!…"

" Good job! Remind me to raise you paycheck. Now find the perfect moment and kill them. The get out safely and securely. GOT IT!"

" Yea Mr. Kanomi,…"

He gave a little gasp on what he heard. The man turned around with wide eyes. The came in eye contact. Syaoran saw it was the same man that shot him.

' He must've got the gig with Kanomi. Here's my chance! ' Syaoran thought and ran forward.

" Sir! Someone found me out and … SMACK! … AHH " he screamed and helplessly onto the floor. Syaoran blew on his fist and picked up the phone. He gave an order that was loud and clear. 

" John! JOHN!…"

" Listen you little bastard! I'm going to make myself nice and clear. I would like to make a personal arrangement between you and me at the docks or else little buddy of yours WILL confess to me everything about you to me and I'll hunt you down like a LI would do. Since you've been TO China, you must've heard what the Li's to for a living. I'll be there meeting you in exactly 2 hours! I'm not the kind of person to be waiting! " with that said Syaoran hung up and carried the unconscious person on his back running towards Eriol to help him.

*

Kanomi hung up bitterly. He heard about the Li's and what they did for a living and that scare the shit out of everybody, even himself. If he lost this battle, then there goes his life and if he won he would personally torture Li and beat the crap out of John for putting him in this predicament. He looked at his clock. It was giving him exactly 2 hours to make up a plan that could safe his life.

*

Eriol looked up and saw Syaoran running up to him with a man that was swung over his shoulders. When he arrived, Syaoran threw the man onto the floor and Eriol to a closer look at him. He gasped, it was the same man who shot Syaoran. Madison heard his gasp and woke up from her sleep to find a man that was unconscious lying at their feet. She looked at Eriol hoping that he could give her some answers. He just shrugged his shoulders and pointed towards Syaoran direction.

Syaoran looked at Eriol and Madison hoping that they would believe him and would help him through it all. He sat down and told them about everything and about his plan. He paused for a moment looking at them for answers. They were all deep in thought when Madison nodded her head, following by Eriol. He smiled and was about to speak when suddenly the doctor came rushing in and signaling them to follow him.

" It's one of you friends… Mitsuki… we revived you other friend to too and she's in stable condition and a sleep. But this one doesn't look like she doesn't have much time left due to her injuries. She asked to see you all immediately," explained the doctor as they arrived at the emergency door. They all walked in and gasped at what they saw.

Wires and tubes coming from everywhere and it was all connecting to Mitsuki's body. They looked at her pale face that was cleared from her blood that was splattered on it. They walked slowly towards her and she smiled towards them. Madison choked down sobs that were threatening to come up and explode out. Syaoran was the first to come near her and take her hand. Madison took the other.

" I … soo… sorrryy…" Mitsuki choked out. They all hushed her.

" It's okay! It's not your fault, in fact I think we are going to get him today in 2 hours…" Madison said trying to cheer her up. Mitsuki smiled a little.

" Thaankss… forrr evverry thiing…beaat himm forr onccee annd forrr all…"

" No! Stay with us Mitsuki!"

" Goodd byyee…" Mitsuki said saying her last words and smiled. She died right there with her eyes open looking straight in front of her. Madison started sobbing. Eriol and Syaoran looked very angry. They were extremely pissed. They knew Mitsuki wouldn't want them to cry only to capture the person who done this to her. Madison finally stopped. She looked up at the and was very determined to set one thing straight.

" I'm going to get him and make him pay once and for all! " she yelled and stormed out of the room. Eriol and Syaoran running behind her. They were going to plan this thing very well and make sure they took him down. Even with their lives!

*

Kanomi looked at his watch, sweating dripping down his face. They had come up with a plan but didn't know if it would work or not. And the thing on his mind is killing Li and getting out there as fast as possible. He hoped the Li didn't bring the police in or else its good bye to outside world and hello life time in prison. Maybe this is punishment for killing all those people? Who cares! There was only 2 things he wanted to accomplish. 

Killing Li Syaoran.

And kill Kinimoto Sakura. 

' Mitsuki is probably dead,' he thought. He grabbed the nearest picture of his wife who was dead. She was killed by Kinimoto's mother who was part time police officer before she died. Why go after her when she was dead. It was not enough. Go after the person she loved the most… Sakura. He laughed bitterly to himself. Maybe it was time to give his skills a little test against a little pest. He then looked at the clock. It was almost two hours. He got up and rang everybody to position themselves. 

This was it…

*

" Hello?" the police department answered.

" Hello.. listen I don't have much time.." said the mysterious voice.

" Whose calling?" the policeman asked.

" I cannot give out identity, but I have valuable information about Kanomi Ling. That's if you want it?…"

" Wait! … ' SHUT UP' " policeman shouted to the others yelling at them to be quiet.

" Okay.. Kanomi and Li Syaoran are going to be meeting each other at the docks in exactly half and hour. Position you men so that neither Kanomi or Li would see you. When things start to get bloody then go right into action, other then that leave them alone. I have to go now, this is it, and take this seriously ITS NOT A GAME!" then person yelled.

" Okay! We will be there, where are you calling from?"

" At the hospital…bye…" the person hung up while the police heard the dial tone to make sure this was true.

" OKAY! LISTEN UP! POSITION YOUR SELVES FOR THE BIGGEST CATCH IN THE CENTURY! WE ARE GOING TO BE HERO'S " the chief yelled as everybody got ready and go into the truck.

*

Syaoran, Eriol and Madison equipped themselves. All of them were carrying knives and guns under long black jackets just incase they had unexpected business that they would in counter. They went into the car and sped down the road neither one them speaking. Syaoran noticed a police cruiser nearby. He parked his nearby the corner. Eriol and Madison wondering why until the saw another cruiser come by silently.

" They found out our secret plan. Somebody must've told them about our plan. Okay just act as if we don't know anything and walk towards the docks," Syaoran explained. Eriol and Madison nodded their head. All three casually walked towards the docks and saw a man wearing a red coat and black hat sitting on the bench. They all drew in their breaths. Eriol and Madison split away from Syaoran and went there position areas getting a good view of the scene.

Syaoran walked up to the guy silently and he didn't know what to expect from him. He pulled out his gun and aimed it to the back of his head. And took his shot. 

BANG!

A pool of red blood appeared beneath him. Still keeping his hand and gun in the same position just incase of any sudden movement. 

There was non…

Syaoran put his gun down and turned the man over. He gasped. 

" Oh MY GOD! What have I done….please forgive me god…" with tears coming down his face.

It wasn't Kanomi he killed… it was an old man. An innocent man that he just killed. He was going to go to prison for this and he'll regret it all his life. He was definitely going to HELL for this. He wiped his tears away and placed the mans face down and closed his dead and blood covered eyes. He looked up to the clouds and stared at it while placing himself on the bench. He waited there for the arrival of Kanomi and he swore he would be the last person he would kill in his life time.

*

Eriol and Madison were creeping down the their secret path and keeping a close eye on Syaoran. When they found a satisfying place they placed themselves down and got ready. They heard something moving behind them. Eriol took out his gun and positioned it in front of him. He walked a bit searching the area and told Madison that he would be right back. Madison was getting herself ready when somebody grabbed her by the neck . Tied her arms up and tied her mouth shout. All you could hear is the soft mumble and dragging.

Eriol came back and noticed Madison had disappeared. He told her not to go anywhere. He saw some marks on the ground that looked like they were being dragged somewhere. He followed them until he got to the end…

" What the hell… ' SLAM '…" then he fell unconscious. The last thing he could hear was…

" Good ! Okay men I think we got or little friends that can help us on Li Syaoran and the only thing we need to do now is wait till Kanomi appears. Remember what to do just like what the man said on the phone! Got…"

*

Beep, beep, and beep…

Doctors came in and out checking up on the wounded patient. She was doing well and was supposed to wake up in a few hours. It was time to allow the patients' parents, family or friends in to check up on her even thought she was sleeping. Her doctor, Dr. Kuoki was checking her status line and her appearance. She looked fine. Then she checked her watch, she had a meeting to go too..

Down the hall….

" Miss, I have come to check up on Sakura Kinimoto, one of the patients here that was in a car accident," the young man said while he was out of breath.

" Who are you and are you related to her?" the nurse asked.

" I'm her boyfriend," 

" Okay I'll show you here room, please wait," with that she left. The man couldn't help but smile at this. This was just too simple. 

In Sakura's room…

Sakura started to stir up. She looked around herself. He was in a hospital room with wire and needles all over her body. She forgot why she was here. Then suddenly it hit her.

She was in a car accident…

She was fine of course but what about Mitsuki and Syaoran? Were they alright? And Eriol, Madison.? No one was with her which made her frown maybe they had something to do and left me? She thinking her thought and grabbed the nearest tissue and somehow found a pen. She scribbled down her thoughts with her shaking hand and put it down beside so that is Syaoran came, he would be able to read it is she was asleep.

A nurse came in with a man beside her. NO! This couldn't be happening. No! She must try to get away from him. But she didn't even have the strength to get up. It was hopeless.

" Sakura we have a visitor for you… Your boyfriend," the nurse smiled happily and talking to Sakura as if she was a child. Sakura didn't smile for a teeny bit it was a glare and look of fright she gave back. 

" Hi honey," the man said.

" Well I'll leave you two alone, remember you only have 5 minutes," the nurse said then winked and walked out.

' I'll be only needing 3 min for this, ' he thought.

" Hi honey! How are you feeling? " he said casually smirking at Sakura's nervousness. Sakura pushed herself backwards on her seat trying to get away. The man laughed.

" Stop your shity talk and get to the point! What do you want? " Sakura said harshly making a mental to notify or sue the hospital for their lack of security.

" Oh noting… just to kill you was my order…" the man said taking out a sharp knife.

" Oh no…" Sakura gasped when he came towards her and roughly putting his hand on her mouth.

" Say good bye to this world Sakura, and everything and person in it…." He kissed her forehead and looked back at her raising his knife..

' No …' Sakura thought…

' No I'm to young to die!…' she kept thinking, when the knife slowly coming towards her in slow motion in her eyes…

' Good bye everyone… I love you Syaoran…' was her last thought then followed by silent scream and several emotions of pain rushing to her brain telling her it's the end of everything.

Consumed into darkness with a hint of red light…

*

" I love you Syaoran…" 

Syaoran looked up to see if anybody was there. Then he felt a sudden pain as if he was being stabbed over and over again…He looked up and wondering who was feeling so much pain at a time like this…it couldn't be Sakura. The hospital wouldn't be that stupid to let someone in that looked dangerous. He heard a click behind him. He turned swiftly around coming face to face with Kanomi pointing a gun at his head.

This was the real Kanomi….

*

To Be Continued…

Authors Note : Sniff.. Sniff … where's the tissue? Sorry, this was just the plot I had come up with. I will not reveal anything until the end and then you will decide whether you liked it or not. Please read and review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	17. Second Chance

**No Difference Between You and Me**

**Chapter 18  - Second Chance**

****

****

****

****

Authors Note: Hey! This is the long waited chapter and its going too uploaded. Sorry to my readers who waited patiently for this chapter and epilogue. I know, they are angry but I hope this is going to make up for it. Well I have nothing to say right now except I have been really busy with my other story 'The Beauty Of A Dream' for those who don't know. Thanks and I have more to say at the epilogue.

****

****

****

****

Note: I'm going to use **Tomoyo** instead of **Madison** because I know I mix them up somewhere, so please bear the change with me okay!

****

****

****

****

Eriol started to round about, looking around his surroundings, squinting since the light had been bright. He had a terrible headache and currently forgot where he was or what he was doing until it struck him. They were knocked out. Him and Tomoyo, but where was Tomoyo? He tried to move but found out that his arms and legs were tied onto tree.

'What the hell?' he thought looking around carefully, and saw a pair of pale legs dangling from the tree above him. He looked up and saw Tomoyo who still didn't awake was tied up by the arms on a firm branch.

"Tomoyo," he said struggling against the rope he was tied up with. He heard laughter from behind him.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, should've known for the first time when your friend when missing," a man said coming out. He was wearing an officer outfit and SWAT officer's behind him with their guns held high and ready to fire.

"Lang!" Eriol spat looking at the man in front of him with disgust.

"Good to see you remember me, I would be hurt if you did," he said chuckling giving a look at his officers who quickly assembled themselves around Eriol and Tomoyo, who just started to wake.

"Um… Eriol," Tomoyo said whimpering her eyes not even open yet then heard noises around them, snapping them wide open looking directly into Lang's eyes with fear, revenge, and hatred, "Lang!" she said surprised.

"We'll go easy on you and your girlfriend if you tell us where Kanomi is?" Lang said softly, but Eriol and Tomoyo just glared at him, wondering what he was trying to get at.

"Who do you think we are?" Tomoyo shouted at him, who looked token back, "If you kindly let us both go we will tell you where Kanomi will be, by they way if you think we work with him your dead wrong!" she said in a deadly tone giving Lang a tough decision to make.

"How do we know you're not with him?" he asked, this time Eriol chuckled.

"Why would we try to kill our own friend and why would we kidnap her in the first place?" he said getting a fair nod from Lang who ordered his men to let the go. Once they were free they looked at the officers with a straight face and tossed Lang a cell phone.

"Anything we should know?" Lang asked finally, getting a skeptical look from Tomoyo but quickly hid it.

"Syaoran is out there taking Kanomi on, reach him before he does something that they both would regret," Eriol warned fearing for Syaoran's safety and knew his temperament with foolishness. Tomoyo nodded standing behind Eriol for safety.

"Okay, you heard it guys, pack up and head in this direction!" Lang yelled out as their troops fled the scene. Lang gave them a nod of approval then walked away but stopped and looked around, "Your friend, I think her name was Sakura, she in the hospital seriously injured with a stab wound to her stomach," he said then turned around hearing a gasp from Tomoyo.

"Oh no! Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped holding tightly onto Eriol.

"We'll go to the hospital later, we have to go to see Syaoran right now before the police do something stupid!" Eriol taking her hand and ran as fast as they could to his and jumped inside, zooming off.

****

****

****

****

"How does it feel to kill some innocent man?" Kanomi said with a triumphant smile, looking at Syaoran who gulped trying to forget the old man he just killed. Kanomi looked like he was in his thirties, with bright crimson eyes and jet black hair with a scar across his left cheek.

"How does it feel raping young girls and taking them in hostage? Kill some if needed?" Syaoran replied back evenly, with death in his voice tone. Kanomi growled shooting a bullet at Syaoran but missed, since Syaoran came forward and knocked the gun out of hands.

"Why you little bastard!" Kanomi yelled punching Syaoran in the stomach. Syaoran stumbled back looking at Kanomi with anger in his eyes, and upper kicked him in the face and flipped backwards.

"Maybe you should know I'm not so little anymore," Syaoran said in attack position. Kanomi charged towards him with his fist in the air and both collided but Kanomi was pushed on the floor, with Syaoran on top of him. He looked at him with no regret in his eyes.

"Any last words?" Syaoran asked giving him a punch in the face. Kanomi nodded and his leg came swinging from the back and hit him in the back of the head. Syaoran groaned and got up quickly holding the back of his head. Kanomi took his time getting his gun and pointed it right at Syaoran.

"Look who's winning now!" Kanomi said happily shooting at him repeatedly, Syaoran sensed his move and started to flip towards the tree and hid behind the tree stump. Kanomi growled in frustration and regretted to think that Li was easily to kill. He walked up into the small woods with many trees all over the place and tried to figure what tree Li was hiding behind.

"Come out Li, no point of hiding like coward!" Kanomi said sneaking up to a tree and jumped around it with his gun in front of him. Suddenly there was a noise in the branch above him and shot upwards, here a shriek but a bird fell down at his feet.

"Since when did you decide killing animals," Syaoran teased walking in the darkness, which made it even more difficult for Kanomi.

"Got you!" Kanomi said whirling around but found nothing there, he heard a branch snap behind him, and again whirled around to find no one there. Suddenly it sounded quiet… 'Too quiet,' Kanomi thought.

"Wrong again," Syaoran said quietly punching him from the back of Kanomi's head. He screamed from the pain, and dropped his gun, feeling very light headed. He fell on his knee's and that was when Li jumped on top of him, punching repeatedly until his hand felt sore.

"This is over and I'm going to prove it," Syaoran smirked dragging Kanomi's body out of the woods to make a world premiere kill. He left Kanomi's body in the middle of the flat yard and no one could be seen, Syaoran look at Kanomi's body and walked back to make his shots. Just as he was about to, he heard sounds from behind him.

"This is the police!" someone called out, Syaoran recognized the voice and froze, "Drop the gun or we won't hesitate to shot!" the same voice threatened. Syaoran dropped the gun and held out his hands.

"Walk backwards and turn around for us to see who you are," the voice said making Syaoran walk backwards and then turn around making them gasp, even for Lang.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys?" Lang spat looking directly at Syaoran who glared back helplessly.

"Li Syaoran," one of the officers said earning a glare from Lang.

"I know that! Beside what is a Li doing here trying to kill another man?" Lang said suspiciously with his gun raised at him.

"If you must know," Syaoran started off coldly, "that man over there is the real Kanomi whom you have been looking for five years, and I got him under my own hands!"  
 

"Kanomi!?!" Lang said surprised, and then lowered his guns making the officers do the same thing as well, "Men search his body and the other one," he ordered making them jump right to work.

"Li, I don't know how you did it but all I know is that today you're a hero but a murderer at them time, the body that you though you killed was already dead, must've been a trick from Kanomi to throw you off," Lang said filling him in. Syaoran looked shocked but didn't show on his face. He felt a tap on his shoulder and found a pale Tomoyo and Eriol, looking at him with sad eyes.

"You are free to go and don't worry about the old man, he belongs to the morgue" Lang said nodding at him as Syaoran walked over to Eriol with worry written all over his face.

"Did do you find Kanomi?" Eriol asked sadly, making Syaoran nod but look at him suspiciously, something was going on and he sensed it.

"Good, 'cause we have to go visit Sakura, she was seriously wounded since some guy tried to murder her," Tomoyo said almost shrieking; Syaoran's eyes widened and froze up.

"Let's go then! What were you waiting for?!?" he yelled at Eriol and Tomoyo who juts back him blankly.

"YOU!" They both yelled back angrily. Syaoran looked at them sheepishly, putting a hand behind his hand and stood there embarrassed then remembered Sakura. He looked at them and they both knew what he was going to do. They ran towards their car and started their engines.

'I hope you're alright!'  Syaoran thought, begging for god to let Sakura live.

****

****

****

****

"Paging Dr. Xiao Yu, paging Dr. Xiao Yu," went the speaker box in the waiting room, which was usually full but not this time since police surrounded the hospital and parking lot. A doctor ran quickly down the hall with her long brown hair swishing and serious light blue eyes.

"I'm here what happened?!?" she said exasperated. The nurses and other doctors in the room looked at her with blank faces then turned serious, no one said a word yet, and "I don't have all day!" she added yelling.

"We have a patient in critical condition from several stabs wounds, it's a miracle that she survived!" one of the nurses said quietly not wanting to get yelled at. Dr. Xiao Yu's eyes softened and nodded.

"Where is she?" she asked as one of the doctors pointed to the other door in the room. Dr. Xiao Yu handed the same doctor her clip board and opened the door, finding a young girl barely breathing and very pale. Her eyes trailed down to her mid-section and saw that she was loosing a lot of blood.

"Hurry take her to the surgery room, any family members or friends have to wait, this is a big one so no snoozing off!" she said taking off her white coat and grabbed her light blue operating outfit and rushed to the main sink to wash her hands.

"Yes mam!" the men said taking the bed out of the room, like flying colors.

"You! Take a blood sample and see what blood type she is, and get me lots of blood! Then get me a pair of new hospital gowns," Dr. Xiao Yu yelled as the frightened nurses jumped to her feet and nodded, and ran hurriedly down the hall. The doctor rubbed her temples and wished she stayed at home like the other but she felt the need to stay and help the needy.

"Doctor, we're ready to operate," a voice came from her small pager.

"Okay, don't do anything until I say so," she replied walking out of the room, with a determined look on her face that made sure the Sakura was going to live.

****

****

****

****

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I CAN'T SEE HER?!?" Syaoran yelled at the doctor in front of him. Syaoran was a mess, his clothes dirty and his face and ribs were bruised. His hair was messier than usual, but his attitude didn't change.

"Sir, she's currently in surgery," the doctor said weakly watching Syaoran glare at him coldly. Eriol came up from behind him and made sure that Syaoran wasn't going to do anything stupid. Eriol pulled him back and gave Syaoran a glare who hesitantly went back and sat down angrily.

"Sorry about that, when do you suppose her surgery is done?" Eriol asked feeling very tired.

"In about 20 minutes," the doctor said. Eriol nodded and walked back to Tomoyo and Syaoran. Tomoyo was currently reading the magazines that lay upon the table next to her and Syaoran was steaming in his seat.

"She's doing fine," Eriol said assuring her when he saw Tomoyo's hands shaking. Tomoyo looked up with scared but determined eyes and nodded weakly.

"I'm going in there in 20 min and nobody is going stop me," Syaoran murmured making Eriol chuckle at Syaoran's stubbornness that once matched Sakura's.

"I can't believe someone went after her when Kanomi was across town," Tomoyo whispered to them, "that's just sick, he wanted to get rid of both Syaoran and Sakura," she added making them both nod.

"Yea, but he failed and didn't kill Sakura, but the nurse got murdered for doing something right," Eriol conclude. Tomoyo nodded sadly.

"God bless her soul," she when all of the sudden the door's opened and in came the same doctor, with a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo screamed knowing that look that appeared on the doctor's face.

"She's awake except she doesn't have that much time," the doctor said making them gasp, Syaoran got up and ran past the doctor and headed for emergency room.

"What's wrong with her?" Tomoyo said worriedly looking directly at the doctor making him sigh sadly.

"She needs a kidney, the most damage happened there and thank god it didn't damage her ovary," the doctor started off making them gasp but quickly replaced it by a questioning look from Tomoyo, "or else she wouldn't have been able to have babies, second she doesn't have much time because her body needs the kidney or else her body parts would soon stop functioning," he added.

"How long does she have?" Eriol asked holding tightly on Tomoyo's hand.

"Three to four hours left," he stated, "unless she gets a donor right away," he added.

"Can we se her now?" Tomoyo asked getting a nod from the doctor who led them to Sakura's room.

****

****

****

****

**(How can you see into my eyes like open doors?)**

Syaoran raced down the hall and searched through each room, looking for Sakura. Lastly he found the right room, and found Sakura in a hospital bed laying down, looking up at the ceiling, with a pale face and dilated eyes. He felt his hearted breaking when she winced from the pain. He didn't know if he should've knocked on the door for permission first or waited.

**(Leading you down into my core, where I have become so numb)**

"Syaoran," Sakura said weakly, noticing him standing in the doorway, with a struggling look. He snapped at his thoughts and walked closer to Sakura, who managed to give a smile.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" he said sitting next to her.

"Fine, did you get Kanomi? Is he in jail?" she asked making Syaoran chuckle at her eagerness even during tough time. He nodded and looked into her eyes. Sakura smiled when he chuckled, it always made her feel happy. There was period of silence until …

** (Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home,)**

"I'm sorry," Syaoran whispered, getting a puzzled look from Sakura.

"Why?" she asked, almost in a demanding tone. Syaoran was still looking down, feeling guilty and was hard to look at her at the moment.

**(Wake me up! [Wake me up inside] I can't wake up! [Wake me up inside])**

"Because I caused all this to happen, he was after me and you came to this twisted kind of game and got hurt, because of me, I should've looked harder when you were missing!" he whispered to her, a small sad smile appeared on her face.

"Look at me," she ordered, as Syaoran slowly brought he face up to her hers.

**(Save me! [Call my name and save me from the dark] Wake me up! [Bid my blood to run]) **

"It's not your fault; I don't appreciate it that you blame yourself, it is called destiny," she said with a smile, and lightened the mood.

"Destiny?" he said puzzled.

**(I can't wake me up! [Before I come undone] Save me! [Save me from the nothing I've become])**

"Yes destiny. Destiny what brought you and me together, what made us good friends," Syaoran smiled dimmed hearing friends, 'Am I just a friend to her?' he thought sadly, "and what made us go through this," she said.

"Then destiny is horrible!" he grumbled, making Sakura laugh actually making Syaoran smile.

**(Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me, breath into me and make me real!)**

"If I were you, I would say the same thing but from where I'm standing I'm grateful that I'm still alive, even though I have to live with horrible pain," Sakura said cheerfully, but if one looked into her eyes there was something there that made you think twice.

"I guess you're right, but hey!" Syaoran said, "I'll get you out of this prison and we'll all together live in peace," he added making her nod and smile.

**(Bring me to life!)**

"Yes, we'll all live in peace," she said softly then coughed very hard making Syaoran worry, looking around for any doctors, but they were alone.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked who smiled but the looked in her eyes would say otherwise.

"Nothing," she replied, not liking Syaoran's hard gaze upon her.

**(Wake me up! [Wake me up inside] I can't wake up! [Wake me up inside])**

"I don't believe you," he stated getting a little mad at her, since she was clearly hiding something.

"Well don't believe me," she replied back evenly, not liking his tone of voice and never heard it before.

"Sakura tell me what's wrong or I'll find out some other way," he said again monotonously, hearing Sakura give out a defeated sigh and got teary eyed, but willed herself not to cry in front of him.

**(Save me! [Call my name and save me from the dark] Wake me up! [Bid my blood to run]) **

"When I woke up, I felt something missing from my body and I was right," she started off getting a confused look from Syaoran.

"I don't get it?" he said straight off.

"I asked the doctors and they told me that one of my kidneys took the most damage and they took it out but they need another one for me to live longer and healthier," she added, "I only have a few more hours to live if I don't get a kidney donor," she whispered quietly looking around from their steady gaze.

**(I can't wake up! [Before I come undone] Save me! [Save me from the nothing I've become])**

"What?!?" Syaoran said almost yelling, forgetting what he was supposed to say. Sakura nodded sadly and sighed. Syaoran looked at her, studying her face and knew she had something else to say but was afraid to say it.

"Syaoran," she said quietly.

"What is it?" he said in a worried tone and allowed his face to show it.

"If I'm gone, please don't change the way you are… don't forget me…" she said barely audible.

**(Bring me to life! [I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside] Bring me to life!)******

Syaoran was shocked. At the beginning he thought he lost her but god gave them a second change and he again is loosing her for the second time if there was no donor. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with the person he loved!

"Sakura, you're not going to die," Syaoran said flatly surprising Sakura a little.

"Yes I am, your not god!" she replied back, making Syaoran almost smile at her stubbornness.

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

**(Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling, only you are the life among the dead!)**

"I love you," Syaoran said out of the blue, making Sakura freeze and shut up. Sakura blinked at him cutely, wondering if she heard him right and by the look in her eyes, she knew he did. She waited for him to say those longing words but didn't know if he meant it.

"Really?" Sakura asked trying her best not to squeak. Syaoran chuckled at her cuteness and nodded.

"Really," he replied back calmly and soothingly. Sakura squealed but attack him because of her situation, making her sigh regretfully.

"You know, I would've attacked you with a bear hug but in position, it's against the ruled even for love," she joked as Syaoran leaned in and placed a hand on her cheek caressing it.

"I love you," he whispered seriously moving closer to her, "and you're going to live!" he added making her giggle.

**(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me) **

"I love you too," she whispered back as he closed the gap between them with a soft kiss but pulled back not wanting to hurt even more. Sakura flushed from their first kiss, and wondered about their future that was going to be based on her survival.

"I see they confessed and made up!" Tomoyo said happily with Eriol by her side. Sakura smiled brightly giving them a shriek of joy and tried to sit up straight but winced.

"Eriol! Tomoyo! I didn't know you were here!" she said surprised.

**(I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open me eyes to everything!)**

"We were, but you were caught up in your smooching contest with Syaoran," Tomoyo teased, making Sakura flush with embarrassment and a glare from Syaoran.

"How are you feeling?" Eriol asked sincerely as they both walked up to her bed and examined her.

"Great, but I need god to send me a kidney," she joked and winced again from the pain, the other's looked really worried. Syaoran got up thinking and excused himself, Eriol and the doctor.

**(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul! [Don't let me die here] There must be something more, bring me to life!)**

"Sakura," Tomoyo said softly looking down and took Sakura hand and rubbed it reassuringly as tears sprung into her eyes.

"Tomoyo remember when I told you what I feared the most after ghosts?" Sakura asked, getting a sad nod from Tomoyo looking up into her eyes.

"Yes, death" she stated sadly as Sakura shiver suddenly from the coldness around her.

**(Wake me up! [Wake me up inside] I can't wake up! [Wake me up inside])**

"I don't want to die yet Tomoyo, I want to live life, to get married, have babies and grandchildren and die when I'm old," Sakura said brokenly started to sob quietly, that started to make Tomoyo cry.

"You're not going to die Sakura, and I promise you that you will grow old and have lots of babies and grandchildren and have a beautiful wedding," Tomoyo promised Sakura as they both sat there in silence, and Sakura feel asleep on the bed when Tomoyo stayed awake.

"I promise you Sakura, and I never break promises," she said quietly caressing Sakura's hand and fell asleep also.

**(Save me! [Call my name and save me from the dark] Wake me up! [Bid my blood to run]) **

Outside the room, Syaoran and Eriol were talking and discussing issues to the doctor, related to Sakura's kidney donor and found some sad and helpless news.

"There are million's of people who need kidneys and we don't have that many to hand out," the doctor said getting Syaoran fired up.

"I'll whatever amount they need!" he said trying to bargain but the doctor sadly shook his head.

**(I can't wake up! [Before I come undone] Save me! [Save me from the nothing I've become])**

"I'm sorry but that's against the rules sir," the doctor told Syaoran. Syaoran nodded and excused Eriol and himself and talked quietly.

"We need to think of a plan or something quick or else Sakura's gone for good in a couple of hours," Eriol warned making Syaoran nod and glare at particularly nothing.

"I have an idea," he said after a period of silence and some thinking that was done.

"Okay, I have an idea," Syaoran said walking up to the doctor who wondered what he was up to now, "I'd like to make an immediate kidney donor," he said satisfied with what he said, shocking Eriol and the doctor. They both knew he was serious but need to double check since this was his inner organ he was giving out.

"Are you sure?!?" Eriol asked again, not getting over the shock. Syaoran nodded.

"Yes, I am. I'd like to donate one of my kidneys to Sakura Kinimoto."

**(Bring me to life! [I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside] Bring me to life!)******

****

****

****

****

To be continued…

****

****

****

****


	18. Epilogue

**No Difference Between You and Me**

**Chapter 19 – Epilogue**

****

****

****

****

It was a bright and cheerful morning, the sun was shining the bird were singing, the wind blew softly send cool air in Sakura's bright and cheerful, not to mention very pink room. A small skinny appeared in the sheets, and she slowly stretched her arms, feeling the cheerfulness that life gave her each day.

"Ah!" she yawned and looked at her calendar and squealed. It was her birthday and almost a year since what happened to Kanomi and her lovable donor.

"I wonder what I'm doing today?" she thought out old since she lived alone but that didn't mean that Syaoran didn't sleep over almost every single day. Today he was busy and went out for business. She got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom and started the tub, filling it with hot water. She stripped down her clothing and stepped into the bathtub. She sighed in bliss, thanking god everyday with a morning prayer that she was alive and well.

****

****

****

****

"What if she says no?" Syaoran asked Eriol nervously not caring that it did show. Eriol chuckled getting a glare from Syaoran but ignored it.

"My, my, my! Li Syaoran nervous for the first time! That's new!" Eriol teased as Syaoran let a smile come upon his lips.

"It's not the first time," he said bluntly shocking Eriol who opened his mouth to say something but decided that it was not important.

"Okay whatever, but she'll say yes if she loves you enough, and don't worry about that because we know that she does!" Eriol said assuring Syaoran who calmed down and slowed down his walking.

"Arigato," Syaoran said looking ahead, ignoring the shocked look that Eriol gave him.

"No problem," he said as they walked into a store, picking out some new clothing to surprise the girls – wait – that would definitely surprise the girl tonight.

****

****

****

****

Sakura walked down the stairs in her freshly ironed white t-shirts and short beige shorts, and white sneakers. Her hair up in a high ponytail and put on a little make-up not that she needed it anyway. She walked right into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Um… guess I'm having cereal today!" she said out loud taking put the milk, and closed the refrigerator, and opened the cupboard door beside it and took out honey-nut cereal (I love that kind ). She placed her breakfast on the counter but before she started eating, she took out the pills that her doctor prescribed to her after her operation. Suddenly her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she said picking it up quickly since it was beside her.

"Hey!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. Sakura smiled and started pouring milk into a bowl and dumped some cheerios into it also.

"What's up?" she asked since they didn't see each other for a week, but it was because Tomoyo had company meetings and had travel to different cities.

"Nothing much," Tomoyo replied playing with her hair, she looked at the big picture on her bedroom wall that had contained Sakura, herself, Eriol and Syaoran acting foolishly.

"What are you doing today?" Sakura asked trying to strike up a conversation and eat her cereal at the same time.

"WE have to run down to a photo shoot today at 11 pm and then pick outfits for tonight since they guys said they felt the need to go clubbing since we didn't go for awhile," Tomoyo said laughing a bit.

"Sounds like your jammed and packed up today!" Sakura joked giggling.

"Yea, I'll come pick you up in half and hour... and oh! By the way how are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked out of the blue. Sakura laughed, wondering if there was a day when Tomoyo would ask how she was feeling.

"Great, I'll see you then," Sakura replied happily, knowing that Tomoyo was looking out for her safety since the operation.

"Good, bye!"

"Ciao!" Sakura said hanging up the phone and returned to her cereal which gone mushy because of the phone call. She took a spoon and eat it, smacking her lips; the day was going great so far and wondered if there were any more surprised held out for her.

****

****

****

****

"Mou! Tomoyo! You always love picking the tackiest outfits!" Sakura whined while the photographer gave her thumbs up taking another picture. Tomoyo laughed, giving off her evil looks making Sakura frown even more.

"Sakura darling, we need for you to smile not frown!" the photographer said making sigh then give a bright smile. SNAP! Another picture was taken, probably the 100th one. Tomoyo clapped her hands for a take five and walked over to Sakura.

"Great job Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily making Sakura grunt.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one wearing this outfit!" Sakura complained pointing to her two piece swim suit. It was hot pink outlined in white; sometimes she would wear just that or a white skirt on top of it. Tomoyo laughed evilly and pat Sakura shoulder.

"Things we do for best friends!" Tomoyo teased, Sakura stuck out her tongue then laughed, "Have you thought of an outfit yet?" she added asking Sakura, stumping her. Sakura totally forgot about the new outfits they were going to wear tonight.

"I totally forgot!" Sakura exclaimed, Tomoyo shook her head with a bright smile.

"Figures, you're Sakura, if you didn't forget that you wouldn't be her," Tomoyo said laughing, "I have took the liberty of choosing your outfit!" she said politically. Sakura laughed and nodded, seeing the cameramen coming back.

"You know, I'm hungry who about lunch and the rest of the day off?" Tomoyo suggested feeling Sakura's uneasiness. She nodded eagerly but thought about something.

"What about your pictures?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, there should be at least one great picture that we can use!" Tomoyo stated giggling picking up Sakura's bag that contained changing clothes and her purse as they walked out of the studio.

"Thanks Tomoyo!" Sakura said taking the bag and ran off to the ladies changing room. Tomoyo waved with a happy glint in her eyes.

"You don't be worrying about and don't even think about running off without me!" she joked seeing the door close. She sighed and her cell phone started ringing. She took it out of her purse and saw it was Eriol.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically. She heard a smirk and a chuckle on the phone and guess Syaoran was with him.

"Hey beautiful, how's Sakura doing?" he asked lovingly. Tomoyo giggled and went to a corner to talk privately since everybody in the hall was looking at her, which didn't making it any more private then being the studio.

"Great, you still clubbing tonight?" she asked, more like whispered.

"Yes, you girls have fun at lunch but be home before eight," he said fatherly. Tomoyo laughed then glanced at the ladies changing room door, which opened and out came Sakura in tight black Capri's and white t-shirt with sneakers. Her hair was let down and her eyes shone, she looked fantastic.

"Yes father, I got to go, love ya bye!" Tomoyo said before she hung up and ran to Sakura who was busily looking for her.

"What was that you said about me running off?" Sakura said raising a brow at her who giggled nervously. They both walked out arms linked and happy smile and entered in Tomoyo's car. The zoomed down the road, leaving dust behind them.

"That was great, we should do that more often," Sakura said gasping for breath since she was screaming from the fun of driving really fast. Tomoyo nodded and pointed at the back seat where a nicely big pink gift bag that sat on the seat. Sakura wondered whom it was for. (Very dense today are we Sakura?)

"Think of it as an early present birthday girl!" Tomoyo stated getting a shocked look from Sakura.

"You remember?" Sakura said taking the bag from the back, and couldn't wait to open it when she got home.

"Of course! What kind of a best friend would I be to forget me own best friend's birthday!" Tomoyo said making Sakura laugh.

"A forgetful one!"

"Ha ha! Very funny!" Tomoyo said pretending to look hurt but seeing the bright smile from Sakura, she couldn't help but smile also.

"Now to lunch!" Tomoyo said zooming down the empty lane, making Sakura scream for joy feeling the wind brush by her refreshing her mind.

****

****

****

****

** Night**

****

****

****

****

"They'll be here don't worry!" Eriol said, reassuring Syaoran who was currently pacing back and forth in his living room, wondering what made the girls so late. Syaoran and Eriol gave a little more freedom for the girls after what happened with Kanomi, who was still in prison.

"Worry?" Syaoran said looking at him, and raised a brow at him.

"Yeah worry, besides when did Li Syaoran started worrying?" Eriol teased getting another glare from Syaoran, "Must be a first," he murmured and ignored the death look Syaoran gave him.

"Do always have to joke?" Syaoran asked annoyed but sincerely admired Eriol for trying to lighten their mood during awkward or tough situations. Eriol nodded proudly and stuck up his middle finger and smiled evilly at Syaoran who returned the smile.

"Back at ya!" Syaoran said making both of them laugh. They could hear tires screeching on the streets and guessed that it would probably be the girls since they loved racing. They both walked onto the porch and looked over at the street seeing Tomoyo and Sakura ride up in Tomoyo's Mercedes Benz. They guys raised their eyebrows seeing them pull in and get out laughing crazily.

"What?" Sakura asked, seeing the guys stare at her and Tomoyo. She stifled a laugh when they found out they were staring.

"See what I told you Sakura, our looks are to die for!" Tomoyo joked walking to Eriol kissing him soundly on the lips.

"At least we don't have to go through pain," Eriol whispered in her ear, pulling her into his arms. Tomoyo yelped as he took her in his and rocked side to side slowly making Tomoyo laugh.

"That is what Syaoran thought before he rescued my from the death god!" Sakura said laughing and walked into Syaoran who had open arms up for her. He whispered something in her ear that made her laugh, sounding like bells to Syaoran.

"Well, at least there is a part of me with her," he replied back evenly getting a kiss from Sakura who gave him a tight hug and he returned it with the same amount of force.

"Thank god for that," Sakura joked as they walked hand in hand back into the house. Tomoyo retreated and got their bags from the car and walked into the house last.

"So what club are we going to?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo who was in the kitchen with Sakura looking into the fridge wondering what was there to eat. (I'm hungry; maybe I should stop thinking about food ne?)

"There's this new one called Wild Wolves, sounds cool," she replied taking some food and ingredients out from the cupboard so that they could prepare for dinner.

"Well, all we know is that Syaoran will fit in," Sakura joked laughing as Syaoran attacked her with tickles leaving her breathless. She moved out of his arms, giggling when he pouted, and went to help Tomoyo heat up yesterday's meal they had together.

"Where's Eriol?" Tomoyo asked wondering where he was since he wasn't in the kitchen. Syaoran shrugged and helped out Sakura with the salad and Eriol suddenly came into the kitchen surprising them.

"Boo!" he teased seeing the girl's spooked faces.

"That wasn't funny," Tomoyo snap at him making him loose his smile as he walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist making her shiver.

"Then let me make it up to you," he whispered huskily his head in her neck, attacking it with feverish kisses. She giggled turned around giving him a stern look which made him hesitantly let go of her and helped her out instead. Dinner that night was the humorous but no one knew why?

****

****

****

****

**Club**

****

****

****

****

**Are you ready? **

"Isn't this a little wild Tomoyo?" asked Sakura, who nervously stepped into the loud banging club. She was wearing a sparkly pink halter top and a short black leather skit with knee black boots. She didn't like the fact she got a lot of attention but it went away when she felt Syaoran's hand in hers.

"Nope, this is good music…" Tomoyo said trailing off getting them a table and headed towards the bar.

"That's Tomoyo for ya," Sakura joked getting and laugh from the guys. Syaoran was wearing tight black shirt with a forest green button shirt on top and baggy black jeans. Eriol was wearing the exact same but different colors.

**You call me on the phone, and act like nothings going on! We're driving in my car; I pretend that you don't turn me on**

"You know it's been a long time since we've been to a club ever since…" Eriol said then trailed off not wanting to remind them of their terrible years in the past.

"Yeah," Sakura breathed out into the silence between them. Tomoyo returned with four bottles of beer but that was all they were going to take since they were driving, not wanting any problems tonight.

"So Sakura, how did the photo shoot go?" Syaoran asked Sakura who flushed remembering what she had to wear. She gave Tomoyo a look who just laughed.

**(Hi) You're a sexy thang and you know it (Yeah), (Hi) you move the ride and now you show it**

"Okay, I guess since I had to wear a two piece bathing suit," Sakura said giving Tomoyo a glare who returned it with an innocent smile. Syaoran chuckled caressed Sakura cheek making her feel a lot better.

"You looked in it too," Tomoyo added sipping her beer getting a playful slap from Sakura.

"Want to go dance?" Eriol asked Tomoyo after getting a look from Syaoran. She nodded eagerly and took his hand dragged him down to the center of the dance floor. Sakura looked at them giggling then turned to look at Syaoran who returned the smile.

**I'm not in love, it's just phase that I'm going through, I'm always lookin' for something new, now don't go running away**

"You look good," Sakura leaning in and sniffed him, "and smell good too!" she exclaimed getting a chuckle from him.

"But as good and smelly like you," Syaoran replied back evenly, looking deep into her eyes. Sakura automatically lowered her gaze to his lips and back into his eyes. She licked her lips when Syaoran leaned over.

"Mmm," she said moaning as he parted her tongue and tasted her cherry flavor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with as much force, showing him how much she loved him. When they pulled apart for air, she almost cried from being frustrated and from the loss of heat.

**It's almost three am, and I hoping that you're gonna go! The way you're moving in so close, I'm trying hard not to close control!**

"Want to get out of here," Syaoran said leaning his forehead with hers. She nodded and laughed, turning to look at Eriol and Tomoyo who were too busy lost in their dancing and kissing to notice them slip by.

"So where we going?" Sakura asked, hand in hand, trying to push their way in the crowd. When they reached outside, they both took a deep breath since they were slightly breathless, because of the mob. They reached their car in silence, "Where ARE we going?" Sakura said emphasizing 'are' to Syaoran who just winked at her.

"You'll see, I'd like you to close your eyes," Syaoran said, while Sakura closed her eyes and they pulled their car out of the crowd and zoomed wildly during the night making Sakura shrieking laughing hysterically.

**(Hi) You're a sexy thang and you know it (Yeah), (Hi) you move the ride and now you show it**

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked when Syaoran turned up the volume of his stereo that was built inside his car. Syaoran chuckled at her eagerness and stubbornness, which was one of the things why he loved her.

"Nope," he replied smiling.

"It's been half an hour, here I am with my eyes closed and in a car with you driving me somewhere I don't know, this better be good," she said grumbling folding her arms sulking into her seat.

"It will be worth it dear," Syaoran said leaned forwards giving her kiss on the cheek, making her lightened up and sat up straight.

**I'm not in love, it's just phase that I'm going through, I'm always lookin' for something new, now don't go running away (ah!)**

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked again making Syaoran laugh.

"Yes," Syaoran said finally, the words that Sakura has been always wanted to hear for the past hour, "but don't open your eyes," he ordered as Sakura still kept them closed and opened her door and stepped out. She felt Syaoran take her hand and lead her somewhere then suddenly stopped abruptly.

"You can open you eyes now," Syaoran said making Sakura open them eagerly and gasping at the same time.

"Oh my!" she said looking around the beautiful beach scene. It was dark but the full moon gave them more then enough light, and the water splashed onto the shore like light floating in the air.

**I'm not in love, I try to tell myself all the time, I just can't help how I feel denied, so don't go running away!**

"Beautiful?" Syaoran asked from behind. Sakura stood there taking it all in and then turned back at Syaoran, who smiled sincerely.

"More like amazing, and yes beautiful," she said giving him a tight hug, and he returned it with the same force. He felt coldness and water on the crook on his neck and looked down to see Sakura crying and wiping away tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked worrying that he did something wrong. Sakura looked at him with bright shining eyes filled with tears as she choked out a laugh.

**I'm not in love (yeah) I'm not in love**

"Nothing's wrong silly," she said finally giving him a playful slap on the shoulder, making him calm down. She gave him seductive smile and turned around taking off her boots and socks and ran into the water that brushed past her knees.

"Watch who you're calling silly," Syaoran said, pretending to be hurt but the hurt face went away after he saw her smile, her face glowing in the moonlight. He took of his shoes and shocks and rolled up his pants and went after her. They chased each other in the water until they were both breathless and collapsed on the sand away from the water.

"We should do the more often," Sakura taking deep breaths, Syaoran nodded as well deciding this would be the perfect time to ask her the big question. He got up and leant her a hand, as she got up as well. They both looked at each other lovingly until Syaoran kissed her hand and went down on one knee.

**(Hi) You're a sexy thang and you know it (Yeah), (Hi) you move the ride and now you show it**

"Wha-?" Sakura said shocked from the sudden position Syaoran did and hoped that it meant what she thought it meant because she couldn't be happier.

"Sakura Kinimoto, I would like to say a few things before I say something else," Syaoran teased her by using her full name, she giggled nervously and waited for him to continue, "before I met you four years ago, my life was dull and dark and nothing I had had a spark, until you came into my life, taking me over with your beauty, kindness, stubbornness and being the woman you truly are," Syaoran said, Sakura looked at him smiling brightly holding back sobs but the tears didn't not cease to stop.

**I'm not in love, it's just phase that I'm going through, I'm always lookin' for something new, now don't go running away**

"Syaoran I-" Sakura wanted to say something but Syaoran cut her off, feeling nervous since they was the main question.

"No, let me Sakura, will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" Syaoran said, finally getting the words out in the right order because in the previous attempts he failed miserably. Sakura pulled him up to his feet and looked into his eyes and showed her great love, sincerity and trust. She nodded her head slowly and smile appeared on her lips.

"I would like nothing more Li Xiao Lang to be your wife," Sakura said getting crushed into a hug from him as he thanked god that said yes, and this time it wasn't a dream, it was real and reality. The let go of each other and looked into each other eyes, showing each other's love and longing.

**I'm not in love, I try to tell myself all the time, I just can't help how I feel denied, so don't go running away!**

"And you won't regret it, I love you Mrs. Li Xiao Lang," Syaoran said sincerely, Sakura smiled brightly and stepped closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too little wolf or should I say Mr. Li Xiao Lang?" Sakura teased as the both leaned together to seal their love with a kiss, a love to great to be broken. They both stood there hand and hand looking up to the stars wishing on them to live together for eternity.

Nothing could get in between them…

Not the slightest thing…

Because they've got each other, and no difference between them…

Which is the whole reason why love is so fulfilling, beautiful…

And rewarding…

****

****

****

****

**Elsewhere …**

****

****

****

****

A lonely man sat in his prison cell leaning back on the wall with revenge plots racing through his mind. He was furious that he was knocked out by just a kid who was a hell lot younger than him.

"I swear when I get out of here, I'm going to get him!" he threatened under he breath.

"What did you say?" the man sitting above him asked with goofy smile.

"Nothing just about my wife and kids that's all," he replied putting a on a fake smile.

"Oh!" the man said.

'What till I get my hands on you Li, just you wait!' he thought then rested back on his pillow, falling asleep with murderous dreams.

****

****

****

****

**The end or is it?**

****

****

****

****

**_Authors Note: Hey well this story is over and I'm not sure about the sequel because it'll be based on the majority of the reviews that I get so people review if you want to get a sequel._**

****

**_If you have any questions about this story please ask me in your reviews so I can answer them in the next chapter that is going to be based on my thought about this story, some of your thought, answers to your questions, shout outs and dedications. _**

****

**_This story has been a success thanks to those who reviewed because if you didn't review I would've quit writing. But you proved me wrong. Thanks a bunch… check out my other story 'The Beauty of a Dream' and review for that all cause I like to hear from you guys! Till them toodles and I'm outtie! _**

****

****

**_KaWaII ChIc_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

People who I like to thank throughout these long and waiting months of the completion of this story (please do remember this story is under the copy right of KaWaII ChIc, and for further use of this story please contact me at , thanks) :

oXAmythestXo

Kikakai

shaoranp3

Kawaii Bunnii

Chris m. Izquierdo

Stillframes

Chibi-pisces-blossom

Syaoran-and-Sakura

Iced Faerie

Janet

LilMorningStar

theglow

Linda18

Kura-chan

Flaming Sakura

Sapphirecrystal

Dust Of Fire

Sakura90

Mystic Moon Empress

Butterfly Star

** thank you so much **

**(If I spelled your name wrong, hehehe, sorry!)**


	19. Authors Note FIN

**To all my reviewers, **

**Thank you so much for reviewing this story but sadly it had come to an end.**

**Sadly... there will be no sequel for No Difference Between You and Me. **

**I am also taking down Beauty of a Dream because it was finished but the files went missing.**

**I am starting another story called 'Surrendering the Soul' and it'll be good... I hope...**

**I luv you all! **

**Keep reviewing!**

**KaWaII ChIc**


End file.
